


Pursuit

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Theseus was supposed to be the one to marry a Graves son, but when he came of age as an alpha they had thought the contract was void. But then Newt surprised everyone by being an omega. Now he needs to pick from the boys he was raised with to find a husband.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 45
Kudos: 702





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of masturbation and dirty talk in this but otherwise very pure for me! O:
> 
> THIS IS JUST A HEAP OF FLUFF.
> 
> Enjoy.

Newt doesn’t recall much before America. He knows he had a life in Britain with a mother and father, but it seems too far away. Old memories of perfume and a kind man’s laugh. Most of what he does remember is within the Graves manor, tucked away safe from the outside world. The Graves are a good family that made a contract with Newt and his brother Theseus protects them. They both live within the Graves manor just outside of the city of New York, out in the countryside of America. It’s green and wonderful and Newt can’t recall a great deal of living anywhere else. The large house with a massive garden in the center filled with magical plants and creatures has always been his home. Newt has spent his life running barefoot down the lush carpets and climbing on the outdoor balconies. To him, the manor was his home. 

But he knows of his life before. 

Theseus told him all about it. Theseus can recall their parents, and he shows Newt faded photos of them and tells him stories. Of his mum’s sweet singing voice and the way his dad would work magic spells with such a stunning grace. That they lived in a much smaller house, not even a quarter of the size of the Graves manor but it was enough; they were all happy. 

“One day, we’ll go back and visit Britain, explore where we came from.” Theseus would always say, telling Newt of the countryside and the magical streets he used to visit with their parents. He always talked like it was something special, like their current home wasn’t enough. Newt never liked that but he knew from experience Theseus would get very upset if he brought it up.

“Is Thee unhappy here?” Newt asked papa Graves one lazy summer day. Theseus was off with their brothers but Newt was ‘too small’ to join them. As the youngest, he was often left behind. But papa Graves always had a bit of time to chat with Newt when he snuck into his study to visit him. Asking secret questions as he hid beside the large wooden desk he worked at. It was almost three times the size of Newt and had plenty of room to crawl under. Many things in the study could be easily broken and were important, so Newt didn’t wander from the desk. They had made that rule that Newt had to keep a hand on the desk at all times if he wanted to be in the study. 

“Why would you say that?” Papa Graves replies, still writing with his fancy quill. He’s very good at talking while working and it’s rather impressive. Newt can’t work on his letters and speak at the same time, he’ll get confused. 

“He talks about Britain lots.”

“Ah, well he most likely misses his first home. He also wants you to remember it as well.”

“I don’t though, remember it,” Newt explains softly, he knows Theseus would be sad to hear it but he also knows papa Graves will keep Newt’s secrets. 

“That’s fine, you were very young when you left. When you turn ten you’ll have lived in America more than you did in Britain. But to Theseus, it’s important you know that was your first home, that you know about it and about your parents.”

“They seemed nice,” Newt reflects. 

“They were very nice from what I understand. Your father and mother died fighting dark wizards, they were heroes.”

Newt smiles fondly at the idea. 

“But I don’t remember them, not like Thee does.” 

“That’s ok, you don’t have to be Theseus. You can just be Newton. You don’t have to remember them to be able to think or learn about them.”

Newt supposed papa Graves knew best.

Mama Graves liked to spend time with Newt the most. Thee said it was because Newt was a baby but Newt thought that mama Graves would be happy to spend time with any of her children. He thought perhaps if the others spent more time with her too, she would be very happy. She kept a very large library and wrote books about ancient magic. She liked to tell stories and was extremely good at it. She also taught Newt and Theseus for their tutor classes, she was very smart. Newt liked her library because it was bright and sunny and filled with a cozy feeling. Mama Graves also had endless books about magical creatures and new ones would arrive with her book orders all the time. 

They were large books, Newt had to set them down flat to be able to turn the pages. Incredible images of gold-painted dragons swooping on the pages and spewing great plumes of flames into the air. It was breathtaking. Newt adored magical creatures above all other interests. He wanted to run around the world and meet every one. 

“I’ve received two new books about magical creatures,” mama Graves told Newt when they gathered for lessons. His brothers looked bored but Newt sat up in interest. 

“I’ve also received a book about the history of magical Britain, I thought Theseus might like to read that to you?” She asked Thee and he brightened, nodding his head. 

“Very good, Theseus, you can take this book to your rooms to read in leisure and Newt you may stay after classes and look at the new books if you would like?”

Newt nodded his head happily. 

He wrote out his words with care, holding his quill steady as he wrote out the sentences. Then he focused on his maths and made the number combine and break as the questions asked. He looked at a globe and learned the name of countries, practising saying each one. Theseus, Aglovale, Lamorak and Dornar, were all older than Newt and did different summer studies and went to school. Newt was still too young and did all his learning at the manor but he never minded. Although he had never told anyone, he often felt very overwhelmed when they left the manor and travelled into the city. There were always too many people and noises, the smells and sights overpowering Newt and making his head ache. But he didn’t want to be a bother so he learned to bear it. Most children who didn’t have control over their power didn’t go out too often so it wasn’t that odd anyway. 

Classes ended for the day and they had two hours before dinner. Theseus ran off with the older boys while Newt stayed behind to look at the new books. Since Newt wasn’t even ten yet, he often got left behind. The older boys’ said he would get hurt if he went with them. But Newt could walk on the balcony rail without slipping and he had climbed all the highest trees in the garden already. Newt had even found a way to climb up on the manor roof and see the green fields pass the manor. But he didn’t care if he got left behind so they could play dumb games. 

“When you are a bit older, you’ll be more included,” mama Graves reminded him, running his hand through his hair gently in comfort. 

“Why is it special, for Theseus?”

“Well, it’s very likely that Theseus will marry one of my sons, so they need to get to know each other and form bonds. So that when the time comes, Theseus can pick well.”

Newt frowned. 

“Theseus gets to pick?”

Mama Graves nodded her head. 

“Yes, omegas are becoming rarer and it’s important that they are given respect and care. They should always be able to pick their husband or wife as they choose.” 

“How come Theseus is an omega?”

“Well, he’s not, not yet, that is.”

Newt knew a bit about this confusing world, where the terms alpha and omega mattered. He knew it was important but that he didn't need to worry about it until he was older. He was predicted to be an alpha, the more common secondary gender. It wasn’t much different from being a boy or girl he figured. 

“When he comes into his second puberty, he will be able to pick who he wishes to marry and will be engaged. But until then, Theseus, Aglovale, Lamorak and Dornar, are all just good friends.”

“But, they’re our brothers?”

Mama Graves smiled sweetly. 

“Not by blood dear, you and Theseus have a different set of parents, but you are part of this family. When Theseus marries, you will become a son-in-law, but you are already a son,” she reassured him, pressing a doting kiss to Newt’s head. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, my wild child, now, shall we take a look at the new books?”

Newt nodded his head eagerly. 

That night at dinner he showed his drawing of a Peruvian Vipertooth and everyone was impressed that he got the fangs down so well.

He supposed his brothers were a bit dumb, but they were his brother’s still. 

Percival visited at the holidays and sometimes on summer weekends. He was the eldest of the Graves’ sons and already lived on his own. Newt did recall him being there when he was younger but he left before Newt ever got to really know him. He was quiet but nice Newt thought, must like papa Graves. They both had a serious air about them but would make jokes sometimes. He was an auror and that was the right sort Theseus said. Newt knew Thee wanted to be one too but for some reason people thought it might not suit him. Newt thought Thee would make a good auror, just like their parents had been. 

“I suspect you shouldn’t be doing that,” Percival’s calm voice startled Newt a bit. Not enough to slip off the rail of the second floor, but enough to pause and maintain his balance. He felt a spell take hold of him, floating him a bit as he puffed out an annoyed breath. 

“I can do it fine on my own,” he grumbled and Percival narrowed his eyes at Newt. With a twist of his hand, Newt was upside down, floating in the air helplessly. He fought the spell a bit but quickly gave up, knowing when he was caught. He pouted at Percival and the man looked serious but Newt could see an amused glint in his eyes. 

“Regardless of whether you can do it or not, you shouldn’t be doing so. If you fall you could break your arm easily.”

“The bushes break my fall,” Newt replied before he thought better. He clamped a hand over his mouth but Percival already caught it. The man walked to the balcony railing and peered down at the first floor where the garden began. The bright green bushes looking fluffy and safe. 

“You’ve fallen?”

Newt decided to stay silent. 

“Stubborn,” Percival chided him. “You would upset everyone if you hurt yourself.”

“They worry much more about you than me,” Newt replied tartly. 

“Oh?”

“Mama says you never write enough and you don’t visit as much as she would like. Papa asks his friends at the Woolworth building to check in on you. They worry something bad will happen while you chase bad people, like my mum and dad.”

“Hmm,” Percival leaned on the railing, still floating Newt in the air upside down. He was getting dizzy but would never admit defeat. “They mean well, but they can be a bit much.”

“You’re lucky to have them,” Newt replied, a bit mad. Percival glanced at him and then nodded his head, seeming to see why it bothered Newt. 

“You’re right, I am. I should be more aware of that.” 

Newt bobbed his head in agreement and was quietly relieved when Percival spun him around right and let Newt’s feet touch the ground as the spell faded. 

“Why are you balancing on the railings anyway?”

Newt shrugged. 

“Where are the other boys?”

“Doing older boys things,” Newt grumbled. 

“Ah,” Percival said in that adult tone that annoyed Newt always. 

“Want to see a secret?” The man asked and Newt peered up at him. “About this very manor?”

“A secret? Is it the basement? Or the crypt? Not the attic. The undercroft?” Newt listed the places he knew and Percival smirked at him. 

“Thought you knew of them all?”

“I’ve been in all of them,” Newt replied, proud because the crypt was dark and spooky. 

“Have you? I don’t think you’re allowed in all of those places,” Percival began walking and Newt followed him, curious now. 

“I like exploring; it’s practise for when I’ll be a great magizoologist.”

“I suppose that does make sense, mother had mentioned your passion and your room is stockpiled with creature knickknacks.”

“What’s a stockpile?”

“A gathering of objects,” Percival explained, coming to one of the personal rooms Newt was banned from. There were private rooms and he wouldn’t like people going through his so he was to leave them alone. Newt had followed this rule after a curious peek into them all. This room, however, was always locked up. Percival’s personal room. 

“Oh, is it just your room? I already saw it.”

“Oh, when was that?”

“Last year, I climbed and looked in through the windows.”

“On the third floor?”

Newt shrugged.

Percival eyed him but huffed out, Newt could tell he was more amused then scorning as he flicked the lock and opened the door to the room. 

“Looking in a window is not the same,” he told Newt, leading him in. 

It was a very large room, split into two areas, one with a bed and dresser for clothing and the other a large study with a big desk with a wall of books. What made it interesting was that there were windows up the entire one wall and big ones in the roof itself, letting in the natural light.

And there were plants everywhere. Newt had seen through the window but Percival was right, it much more different to see inside the rooms. It was like an indoor garden really. Newt ran to the window tables and peered at all the plants growing in neat rows. 

“How do you take care of them when you’re never here?”

“The house-elves mind them for me. Most are already spelled to mind themselves though,” Percival pointed and Newt watched as a watering-can finished filling itself in a little bathroom sink and then floated up to start watering the plants. 

“Do some need more sunlight? Or humi-did-ee?”

“Humidity. And yes, some need more care than others but they all grow strong on their own. They can manage by themselves.”

Newt wandered the rooms, looking at various plants, many of them he had never seen before.

“Is this why we have so many books on plants?”

Percival nodded his head. 

“Mother and father like to encourage learning and passion. The same as they teach you all about creatures.”

“Why didn’t you become a plant person?”

“Being an auror was always my goal, even when I was your age. It’s a family tradition.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Newt supposed. “Should I be an auror too?”

“Perhaps. You have that reckless edge about you. But you seem settled on magical creature study?”

Newt nodded his head, watching the man inspect a few pants carefully and call a little bottle to his hand to spray a fine mist on the leaves. Percival was a powerful wizard already and was going to do great things everyone said. The fact that he could make things float to his hand without a wand only impressed that idea more on Newt. 

“You should go with what you want to do; you’ve been afforded that.”

Newt huffed and looked up at Percival. 

“What does ‘afforded’ mean?”

“It means you can do as you wish, the Graves made a promise to you and your brother, to support you and your career choices.”

“Oh,” Newt looked around the room, it was large but still. Quiet in a way that sort of reminded Newt of Percival himself. A bit of a scary man, but a nice one underneath his frowns. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Percival tipped his head indicating that he was listening.

“Do you get used to the city?”

“Used to it? Living there you mean?”

Newt nodded his head meekly, peering up at his eldest brother of sorts. 

“Well, it was different, to come from the comforts of a family manor to an empty apartment, but one adjusts with time usually.”

Percival finished misting the plants and looked down at Newt, curious now. 

“Do you dislike the city?”

Newt bit his lip and considered saying nothing but Percival was being nice, showing Newt his private room because he felt a bit lonesome. 

“It hurts my head,” he confessed and the older man blinked at him. Percival shifted and knelt down so he could peer at Newt more closely. 

“Your head?”

Newt nodded, worried he was making trouble. 

“Tell me about it, perhaps we might find a solution.”

Newt sighed out, trying to think of good words to explain it. 

“It’s too much,” he decided. “Everything is too loud and too bright and people are too close, I don’t like it. It smells really bad and people always bump into you and when that happens I want to cry. My head starts hurting and I wanna run away as far as I can and hide under my bed.” Newt hadn’t meant to ramble but Percival was listening intently, focused on Newt and perhaps he understood what was wrong with Newt. 

“It sounds like being overwhelmed,” Percival finally decided and Newt squinted at him. 

“What is that?”

“It means that your senses are overwhelmed, the sense of sight, smell, sound, taste, and feeling. It happens to people sometimes, when they’re put somewhere they’re not used to.”

Newt thought it over and it did sound right. 

“How do I make it go away?”

“You can’t, not really, you can just adjust.”

“Adjust?”

“Prepare when you go in, avoid being touched, avoid the really noisy places and such.”

“But it’s always noisy when we go into the city!”

“I suppose so. You should only go in when Theseus does, I imagine there are special precautions taken for him.”

“Pree-caught-on?” Newt sighed, Percival said too many big words, he really was terrible for it. 

“Omegas are known for avoiding contact with strangers,” Percival said in an odd way, looking at Newt closely. “Theseus wouldn’t be taken to the city when it’s busy. So if you go with him, it’ll be much quieter and people will stay away.”

“I guess,” Newt supposed he could try. He didn’t like going into the city anyway and the socialization papa Graves said he needed was more troublesome than fun for Newt. 

“I’ll ask about it,” Percival began but Newt started shaking his head in negative quickly. 

“Please don’t!” He cried and Percival started a bit, looking at Newt for his raised voice.

“Sorry. But I don’t want to be a bother, I’ve been given so much, I don’t want to make more work for anyone,” he explained quietly and Percival contemplated Newt a moment before nodding his head slowly. 

“I won’t tell,” he assured and Newt let out a big breath. Percival wasn’t like his other brothers who would tattle sometimes, he would keep the secret Newt was sure. 

“We should be going, dinner will be soon,” Percival commented, glancing at an old clock on the wall. 

“Alright,” Newt agreed, walking beside him. “Can I come back here? In your room?”

“If you promise not to touch anything and break it. Many plants here can be killed by your touch and some are very poisonous to you. Maybe it’s not a wise idea…”

“Please! I won’t do anything dangerous, I’m not a dummy.”

Percival thought about it a moment before nodding his head. 

“If you start learning more about plants then I’ll bring you in next time I visit. You should know more about plants if you want to wander jungles one day looking for creatures.”

Newt hadn’t thought of that.

So after Percival left, Newt started reading about plants more. There were lots of books in the library about them and it was easy enough to find them. Percival had been right, Newt thought. If he wanted to explore the world, he should know about it. Mama Graves was happy to teach Newt more when he explained his reasons as well. So the next time Percival came to visit Newt knew far more about plants already. He wanted to tell him immediately so but he also didn’t want to disturb the time mama and papa Graves had with their son. 

So Newt just had to wait impatiently, going into the gardens to pass time more easily. Newt scrambled up the trees beside the bedrooms and with some care, he hopped his way to Percival’s window. There was a gap between the branch Newt was on and the actual wall. But the windows all had wide ledges that he could easily stand or even sit on. Normally he wouldn’t try with such a jump but he was feeling eager to see the room again. He sized out the jump and made the leap, his foot landing but sliding down. Newt’s chin struck the hard ledge and pain burst in his face but his fingers caught the ledge. One hand found a hold and then he swung up his other one to help. Newt found his baring and slowly climbed up onto the ledge. The room was as pretty as Newt recalled, the green plants all growing well despite it being nearly a month since Percival had left. 

“Newt?!” He pulled back and looked down, catching mama Graves and Percival both leaning out of the second baloney to peer up at him in shock. 

“Are you bleeding?” mama graves called and she had her wand out immediately. Newt felt his body go weightless as he began to float under her magic. He didn’t fight it as she floated him to where they were. 

“My wild child, what were you doing?” she asked as she knelt down and tipped his head up to look at his chin. Newt wiped at it and winced at the pain that blossomed in reaction to him touching. His hand had blood on it now. 

Oops. 

“I wanted to see the plants,” Newt admitted, glancing guiltily at Percival before looking away. 

“The plants? Percival’s private rooms? Newt, you know better,” mama Graves chided him and Newt looked down shame-faced. They went into the potion room and cleaned up Newt’s cut before dabbing something on it that took the pain away and healed the hurt. 

“Are you sure your head doesn’t hurt?” she asked Newt again, as she plucked another delicate potion bottle and mixed up a drink for Newt. “Just in case.”

Percival was watching from the doorway, his gaze on Newt, trying to read something in him. 

“You’re quite the handful, aren’t you?”

Newt frowned back at him, lifting his chin definitely. 

“Morgana help us when he comes of age, this boy will cause quite the ruckus, I can already tell,” mama Graves sighed out. But she leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Newt’s face to show him she wasn’t mad he might make trouble one day. 

“Now, go play, carefully. No more tree climbing. And you stay away from the private bedrooms, that’s very rude of you to invade others' privacy,” she scolded Newt and he pouted but nodded. He wanted to tell her Percival had let him into the room already but if he did, he worried he wouldn’t be allowed back in. 

So he went off on his own and crawled under the bushes in the garden. Newt settled in the dirt and waited. After he stayed still long enough, the underbrush came back to life. Creatures poking their heads out from hiding and going about forging and digging. All the beasts in the garden knew Newt wasn’t dangerous and so they went about their day not minding him. A few even crawled up against him, knowing they could take his body head and rest with him for a bit. 

Newt hadn’t meant too, but he ended up napping for a bit, waking much later when it was getting cold out and the sun was starting to fade away. There were far more creatures with him now, snuggled all up and warm. Newt wished he knew magic enough to cast a warming charm for them but as he got up, they all scrambled and took his spot, curling up in the warm dirt. Newt squirmed his way out from the bushes and started when he realized Percival was there. The man was reading a book on one of the fancy benches, a lantern already lit beside him. 

“Have a good nap?” The man asked, glancing at Newt with amusement before going back to his book. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Newt protested without really being bothered. He walked up and peered at the book the man was reading. It was something new and mostly words but there were a few illustrations of creatures on the side. 

“Is it about magical creatures?” Newt asked, delighted immediately as he leaned in to try and read some of the words. 

“Yes, American creatures,” Percival replied easily while reaching to pick a spider out of Newt’s hair and flick it away. “I think you might be in need of a bath,” he commented, rubbing a bit of dirt off Newt’s nose. It felt a bit odd, to be touched when he was used to only mama and papa graves touching him. Theseus too he supposed and his other brothers as well. It did make sense that Percival would too he supposed. 

“Yeah, I’ll have one after dinner probably. Can we go see the plants?”

Percival chuckled but closed the book and nodded his head. 

“We may.”

The room was just as nice as Newt recalled, all of the plants still thriving. Newt trotted around peering at each one individually. 

“I’ve learned lots of names,” Newt explained excitedly, going from plant to plant naming what he could. Percival followed him, looking amused. But he did open a briefcase and a magical extension let him reach out and bring new plants. 

“You bought more?” Newt asked, coming to take a look as the man carefully pulled more and more plants to set on the desk, a whole variety of sizes and types. 

“Not bought. I brought them from my apartment in the city.”

“Bought and brought?”

“Bought as in buying and brought as in I brought something,” Percival explained easily. “I’m going to take some from here to the apartment, change them out.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Is your city place filled with plants too?”

“Some,” Percival agreed calmly, going around the room now to select certain plants. 

“How do you pick?”

“Usually by what needs more attention, but right now I’m more concerned about curious children and poisonous plants.”

Newt wrinkled his nose in great distaste. 

“I won’t eat any of them,” he grumbled and Percival actually chuckled a bit. 

“Perhaps, but some you just need to touch and others have spores that fill the air with poison, there are too many ways for someone to easily hurt themselves in here.”

“Oh, that’s neat. Why do you have dangerous plants?” It seemed odd to Newt to fill a bedroom with something that could hurt him. Why not keep them somewhere else, away from the place he slept. 

“Because I find them interesting I suppose. Why are you so interested in dangerous beasts?”

“Because they’re amazing!” Newt replied giddily. “Magical creatures are so neat and I want to learn everything there is about them.”

“I feel the same about plants,” Percival explained and Newt nodded, understanding more immediately. 

“So why are you taking them? If you tell me, I’ll stay away from the ones that could hurt me.”

“It’s easier just to bring them to my apartment really,” he insisted. Newt suspected he didn’t believe Newt would actually leave them alone which was annoying. 

“If the room was safe, I thought I might alter the wards so you could come here on your own sometimes, a little place to rest that’s not under bushes in the garden.”

“That would be neat,” Newt decided. “But I like laying in the garden because I can watch the creatures running around.”

“Oh? I should have realized, you do adore them, don’t you?”

“I’m going to learn the name of every single beast!”

“A good goal to have,” Percival agreed. 

Percival started to visit more often, Newt noticed. And he increased how often he wrote his mum and dad as well. It made them happy and Newt was glad Percival was trying. More often he would go visit papa Graves on the weekend and find Percival in his office with him or head to the library and find him reading with mama Graves. Newt slowly grew more used to him being around, getting used to running into him in the halls and finding him in the garden. Newt loved the garden and all the life within it. He spent at least an hour of his own time there everyday and he learned Percival did as well. He often read in one of the many benches set up throughout. It seemed that he really did love plants. 

He would stay the night often and he would sleep in his room and then return to the city to his job during the weekdays. Newt could sneak into Percival’s room now, the wards letting him go in. Percival had never mentioned it to anyone and neither had Newt, it felt a bit fun to have a secret of sorts. Even just a little one like this. Plus, when Newt really wanted to hide, he now had a place no one would ever think to look. When Percival wasn't there, Newt could take his time looking around as well. Sometimes he got a bit weird about rooms. Newt would feel an uncommon urge in him to roll around on the floor and touch everything, picking up books and fancy statues. His itchy fingers wanted to know everything and without Percival there to see, Newt would usually do just that. He climbed the bookshelves and got on top of the dresser. Everything was well dusted, the whole house was like that. Newt hopped along narrow platforms for plants on the wall and could reach the ceiling with the tips of his fingers. 

Percival’s bed was also really nice and fluffy. Newt’s own bed was very comfy but with all the windows in his room, Percival’s bed was in the sunlight on sunny days. And it felt so wonderful to curl up for a nap in the sunlight, feeling the light sink into his bones and warm him up. He loved to lay on the bed and look up through the plants and sunroof to the sky. Percival's faint scent was on the pillow as well. It was very rude to smell people too much, to smell without permission. But without anyone there to tell him not to, Newt could shove his face into the pillow and explore the scent properly. It wasn’t a strange scent, not someone he didn’t know but also not comforting like Theseus’ scent was. Percival wasn’t quite the same as his parents or siblings, but he wasn't outside either, hanging somewhere in between. It was very interesting to Newt and some days he would just hide there and smell at the pillows, trying to understand what he thought of it. Other days the smell was intrusive and Newt would roll around on the bed until the smell wasn’t there and he felt better. His own bedroom only smelled like himself and Theseus, sometimes mama graves as well. Percival’s was different but it was his room Newt supposed. The plants themselves were very lovely too, giving off all sorts of nice and new smells. Newt liked all the green and the sunlight. He wondered if he could put plants in his own room and make the windows bigger so it was sunnier. 

For now though, Newt would take the occasional nap in Percival’s room. He liked curling up on the big bed in the sunlight and as time passed, he got used to the man’s scent. 

Theseus was fifteen so his secondary change came early mama Graves explained the night Newt’s brother got sick. It started with Theseus feeling tired and then getting a fever, like he had a summer cold. He went to bed early and the next morning he wouldn't wake up. 

“It’s very normal,” mama Graves explained gently to Newt when he rushed to get her. 

“It will be ok,” she reminded him later, seeing him still worried. Aglovale, Lamorak and Dornar were there as well, all of them in the library trying to study while Theseus rested. But everyone knew something big was happening and couldn’t concentrate. 

“Fevers will last a few days and at the end, Theseus will be just fine. Aglovale and Lamorak have already gone through their own changes.”

Newt looked to the older boys and then nodded in agreement. Aglovale offered Newt a reassuring smile and reached out to ruffle his hair lightly. 

“It’s like the flu, but not even that bad. Theseus will be fine in a few days,” he explained and Newt hoped he was right. 

“Why don’t we read stories about magical creatures?” Lamorak offered and everyone agreed. Newt’s brothers would ditch him lots, but they were still his brothers. Now they were helping him feel better, telling stories they knew he would like to help comfort him. Newt and Theseus were lucky, Newt thought to himself, to have found such a good family to join. 

It took a few days for the whispers to start. 

Something was wrong with Theseus. 

The Graves had house elves but also human servants, witches and wizards who helped with the day to day upkeep of the manor. Newt knew that house elves could replace them all but the Graves chose to keep them so that the people would have jobs always. Many of them not only worked but lived in the manor and part of their pay was the Graves paying for their children to attend schooling. It was a kind thing, people told Newt. The Graves family was a kind one. Their servants had worked for them for generations. 

House-elves didn’t let things slip as easily as the human servants who liked to gossip. Newt liked crawling around the gardens and up in the trees around the manor and the fruit trees were near the kitchens so sometimes he overheard things. Sometimes people didn’t know he was around and spoke more than they would have if they knew he was present. 

Either way, Newt heard about Theseus more in the talk. That his fever was progressing but something wasn’t going right. 

Scared, Newt sought out mama Graves but she wasn’t in her usual places. So he went to papa Graves' study, hoping to find an adult to reassure him.

“It’s certainly unexpected, how is Theseus?” Papa Graves’ voice asked softly as Newt climbed onto the study balcony. 

“Theseus is fine physically, but he is understandably upset. It’s not what we expected but it’s not what he expected either. It’s going to change his life.” mama Graves replied, neither seeming to be aware of Newt as he crept closer to the open balcony doors.

“In some ways,” papa Graves agreed. “But when we wrote the contract up I made sure to mind the boys in case this happened. Theseus and Newt will still remain here and be educated as promised. Theseus has been wanting to learn more about law enforcement and now he’ll be able to pursue it more freely. They’ll be fine, we need to start looking again however, we need the Graves line to be secured.”

“Prometheus, It’ll be fine. The boys will find women or men to marry and even without an omega in the line, the Graves will live on.”

Newt listened to papa Graves sigh out as he did when he was worried but didn’t want to say so. 

“I know. I just… I’m an only child from an only child. The Graves line is growing thin. I would like to have an omega in the line, to bring the blood back. Half a dozen children would be nice.”

“You talk as if you don’t have four strong sons, six with Theseus and Newt. We’ll be fine, the mighty house of Graves isn’t about to fall,” mama Graves reassured and Newt slipped off, taking the information with him. 

He snuck down the quiet halls and although he knew he shouldn’t, Newt went into Theseus' room. It was dark with the curtains pulled shut and Theseus was in bed, laying on his side looking away from Newt. 

“Thee?”

Theseus turned, blinked at Newt. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Theseus scolded Newt without any heat. Newt ignored him and got up on the bed so he could lay beside his big brother. 

“Are you ok? People are talking.”

Theseus sighed, rubbing his face like his head hurt. 

“I’ve gone and ruined it all, ruined everything.”

“How come?”

“I’m not an omega, I’m an alpha.”

Newt blinked, taking in the words. 

“So you’re not gonna marry one of our brothers?”

“They’re not our brothers Newt, they were supposed to be by marriage. But now they won’t, we won’t have a place in this house soon.” His brother sounded upset, his words muffled as he hid his face away. 

Newt wrinkled his nose, trying to understand Theseus’ words. 

“Yes they are, we grew up with them. This is our home.”

Theseus made an awful sound, his lower lip wobbling. Newt hadn't seen Theseus cry since they were very young. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ll have to leave.”

“No we won’t,” Newt insisted, feeling a bit panicked to see his brother in such a state. “Papa Graves said nothing will change, that we’ll grow up here still.”

Theseus blinked, looking at Newt in confusion. 

“I was looking for him and I overheard him and mama talking as well, just now. They weren’t talking about kicking us out. They said you’ll probably be an auror now and that they’ll need to look again, that’s all. I heard them say we’d stay here and finish our education!” Newt explained quickly, rambling his words. Theseus was listening to him though, seeming to calm down slowly. 

“They said that?”

Newt nodded his head, curling up closer to his big brother. 

“Mama and papa and have always been kind and good people. Do you really think they would just make us leave?” 

Theseus swallowed weakly but was thinking about it, looking away a moment. 

“No… you’re right Newt. They would never toss anyone out.”

Newt made a sound of agreement and pushed closed to his brother, laying beside him and hugging him even though he was getting much bigger than Newt. 

“It’s gonna be ok,” he reassured his brother, relieved that Theseus wasn’t crying anymore. 

Newt was right of course. 

No one made them leave and the Graves didn’t treat them any different, not really in a way that mattered. Their brothers did get a little funny with Theseus but it wasn’t in a bad way. Aglovale and Lamorak were already alphas and they said Theseus was officially one of them so they had to show him the ropes. Mostly they just ran off and ditched Dornar and Newt. 

“I think they just want to make sure that he’s ok. He thought he was gonna be an omega and now he’s an alpha, but it doesn’t matter, not to us,” Dornar explained and Newt nodded. They were together in the library, reading books. Dornar usually went with the boys but he hadn’t hit his next growth and was still rather small for his age. While they were out making trouble one day Dornar fell and broke his leg badly. After that mama Graves was more protective over him. More often than not, Newt’s brother was made to stay in the manor when the others ran off. Newt felt bad for his brother but he was a little glad not to be left alone so much anymore. 

“Theseus wants to be an auror I think, and so do they so they have a lot in common,” Newt explained, feeling very grown up to talk with his older brother so easily. Newt was the youngest by five years and so it always felt special to be able to share information instead of being told. 

“Exactly,” Dornar agreed. “They mostly just go looking for trouble really,” he confessed. 

“I’m glad they're making an effort to help Theseus feel better.”

Newt had thought Dornar might have been more upset with being left out. But the other boy looked fine, reading calmly with no hint of hurt around him. He never really fought their mama about leaving. When he was first hurt, it took a long while for the potions to mend his bones properly so he started reading more and seemed to have found he really liked it. 

He and Newt have always gotten along well since they both liked the library but Dornar had always been invited on adventures. Newt wondered if it had to do with Theseus. Maybe the three brothers were told to spend time with him to get to know him well, since he was supposed to marry one of them. Now it was different and the boys could do as they pleased? 

For whatever reason, Dornar and Newt spent more time together. Newt had never been lonely in the house but he did feel a bit happier to have a brother being with him more often. But even then, he spent most of his time alone, playing in the garden and watching creatures. He also developed a daily habit for napping in Percival’s room. Newt didn’t completely understand why, but he found he really liked sleeping there. Not just the warm sunlight on his skin but also the soft blankets and all the lovely green around him. It was a very cozy room. Newt liked his own room and was very grateful for it, it also felt nice and safe around him. But there was a difference. Newt nuzzled his face into the blankets and caught the faint scent of Percival. 

There was a difference. 

Over the years since Newt was first allowed into the room, it had changed in little ways. Percival brought home different blankets and throws to the bed. Before it was more plain but now it was covered in soft and fluffy blankets. There were also all sorts of pillows, silky ones and soft ones, plush ones that he could sink his hand into, even carefully knitted ones. Somewhere filled with animal feathers and others had cotton, some had magical materials. More than a few had enchantments on them, dancing creatures, Newt’s favourite was a great big pillow with a wampus stalking around the edges, flicking his tail as he prowled, it was mesmerizing to watch. They all carried interesting scents as well, brought from places across the world. Sometimes Newt didn’t care for the scent and he would put the pillow beside an open window so it aired out for a few weeks. Percival never minded, he let Newt do as he wished with the bed, making a little tent sometimes and putting the blankets into a mound he could fall into. 

Another aspect that Newt really liked about the room was the treat cabinet. Whenever Newt checked it, he would find something new, biscuits from England or dried meat from Australia, always something he had never seen before. It was a fun game to inspect each new thing, feeling it and scenting it before a few nibbles. Some things he loved and others taster horrid, but it was still fun. Newt knew the only reason it was there was for him as well. Percival never said much but he had told Newt he was always welcomed to it when it first appeared. Why would the man need something like that when he only visited on weekends? Perhaps it was for Percival but Newt liked to think it was there for them both. 

Newt was seventeen when everything began. He was home from Ilvermorny for the summer and the last of the family still in school. Theseus and Aglovale had both moved out of the manor and into the city. Theseus to be an auror and Aglovale to study potions as an apprentice. That left Lamorak, Dornar, and Newt. Lamorak was planning to leave in the fall and the manor seemed very quiet than Newt could ever recall it being. Aglovale was seeing a nice girl and had brought her to family dinner a few times, which meant they were serious mama Graves explained to Newt. She was very eager for her sons to start families, Percival the eldest never doing so for some reason he refused to explain. But Newt understood in a sense. 

“Elaina is very nice,” Newt mused after a family dinner. Everyone coming from the city to have a meal all together. Most of the boys visited on the weekends as well. Percival himself still came at least once a month if not a few more weekends. The two of them on the balcony enjoying the evening breeze. 

“She is lovely, her background is good as well,” Percival commented in reply, his voice pitched low. Newt fought a surprised look and glanced at their family who was in the sitting room now, still chatting away. 

“Are you allowed to look into people’s files? Isn’t that abuse of privileges mister head auror?” He dared to tease. After years of Percival coming around and their shared secrets, Newt had found he got along very well with his eldest sibling. Percival was very stern looking but he was also rather quick and fun to talk with. 

“Of course not, if you have a reason to check, you do,” Percival replied without shame and Newt fought another smile. 

“I’m glad she’s good, Aglovale really seems to like her.” 

“He is rather wound around her finger,” Percival agreed, both of them looking back to see their brother utterly charmed as he looked at the young woman. 

“Charming potion?” Newt asked lightly and Percival was surprised enough that he had to snort back a laugh. 

“What are we snickering about?” Theseus asked as he joined them on the balcony. 

“Nothing,” Newt dismissed and smiled at his brother. 

“How is the city?” He asked, hoping to change the subject smoothly. For all his classes on etiquette and conversation, he was still very bad at it. Theseus clearly took pity on him, glancing at Percival curiously. They had an odd relationship, Percival and Theseus They worked the same field and the same building even, but weren’t as close as Newt thought they should be. 

“The city is bustling and modern, I think you might enjoy it if you tried,” Theseus suggested and Percival made a noise of distaste as Newt frowned. 

“Come on now, you live in the city,” Theseus pointed out to Percival. 

“For now, once I have saved enough I intend to purchase land in the country and floo to work. I miss the gardens here.”

“You can always come home,” mama Graves interrupted, coming and tucking her arm into Percival’s elbow snuggly. “You would be welcome. This house seems ever too big for just me and your father.”

“You can resize it, to suit your needs,” Percival defended lightly. 

“I think we’d like to retire, come visit this house, filled up with children of course.”

Newt hid a smile and smirked with Theseus as Percival winced. 

“I’ve some lovely ladies and a few lads I'd like you to meet, Percival. You’re in your thirties now, far too old to not be married.”

“He’s just focused on his career,” Theseus suggested. 

“I think he’s waiting for the right one,” Newt offered, drawing his mother’s keen gaze.

“Oh?”

Newt gave a shrug, suddenly feeling like he showed more than he should have. 

“He does favour the romantic stories,” he pointed out, looking at Percival with an apology. 

“I do,” he agreed. “But I’m not the one being chased by the lovely Thea Fontaine,” he explained smoothly, smiling at Theseus as the other man looked caught. 

“What? When did this happen?” Mama Graves asked at once, going to Theseus’ side immediately. 

“Tell me everything, they are a very good family.”

The conversation shifted and Newt glanced at Percival feeling bad for talking about a part of him Newt knew he hid, but the older man just offered him a forgiving smile. The bundle of worries in his chest released at once and Newt smiled in relief, turning to watch his brother be questioned relentlessly. 

After dinner everyone went back to their homes in the city and Newt found himself walking the halls alone. Thinking of the house he grew up in and where it would end up. He knew that mama Graves wanted to pass it on to one of her sons. It would most likely be Percival. He was the one who wanted to live outside the city and the one who could take the best care of the manor. Not that Newt’s other brothers would do poorly but Percival had a way with paperwork and leadership. The house would run smoothly under him; everyone knew that too. But if one of his other brothers wanted the house, it would be fine Newt supposed. Percival had always told Newt he would always have a place there and mama and papa Graves agreed. Theseus as well was welcomed home whenever he wished or needed. The Graves had taken them in and even though Theseus hadn’t been a rare omega, they had continued to love them and treat them very well. Newt knew they were uniquely lucky, having heard stories of families turned out when the child didn’t bloom into an omega. 

His finger ran along the door of the bedroom, Percival’s. The wards let him in as he pleased. Mama and papa Graves knew about it now. They thought it was more recent however, believing Newt had access to help care for the plants and learn about them with Percival’s blessing. It remained their secret that Newt had hidden in the bedroom for years, since he was a young boy. Even now, there was something comforting about the room. The area familiar to him as the door clicked and let him in. The lights coming on in response to his arrival, soft flickers of torch lights over modern bright lights. The plush carpets welcomed him and Newt sighed out, the fragrant scents of plants filling his nose. The bedding was lush and fluffy, his favourite really. He had looked all over but never found the same sort of bedding like Percival had. Always cool and light on warm days and then snug and heavy on cold, never too warm or cold and always perfect to curl up in. 

Newt sighed out, pulling one of the many throw pillows close and curling up for a nap, the torches flickering low, knowing. 

When he woke again the sun was up, much higher than it should have been. The bright beams of light unwelcome as Newt frowned. It was far too bright and he found himself twisting in the blankets, pulling them with him as he found somewhere cool and dark to go back to sleep.

The next time he woke, it was because someone was intruding. He blinked open heavy eyelids and glared at the sight of someone's feet on the floor, looking around the room. 

“Are you sure, Prometheus?”

“The house spell was very clear, Newton is in here.”

“Newt?” mama Graves called out. Her voice was usually soothing to him but something about it was repelling in that moment. The idea of them there was upsetting and he made no move to answer them, curling up tighter in his blankets as he hid away from their view, feeling safe because he was hidden. 

“Newt, are you in trouble?” she called again, her voice more worried as she walked around the private rooms. Newt wanted to rest more and he laid his head down but kept his gaze open to watch the feet moving. 

He noticed when papa Graves paused, looking at something. Newt shifted, he was hidden away. But the edge of his blanket wasn’t he realized, pulling it under the bed fully, but too late. After a moment the man knelt down and Newt shied from his gaze, feeling exposed and in danger. He pulled the blanket over his head and stayed still, his breath soundless as he heard the man move and speak lowly before they were both leaving. Newt peered through the blanket to watch them go. Once they were gone he felt better. The doors were closed and locked up, the room a safe place once more. 

Newt let himself sleep again. 

The next time he woke there was food beside the bed on the floor. It made him alarmed, someone had come so close. But the heavy scent of his mother figure was all that lingered in the air. Newt took a bit of the meat, nibbling on bread and wiping sweat from his brow. He felt too hot and too cold together, which was confusing. He felt that deep ache of tired sickness. That base desire to just be alone to rest as he pleased, to curl up and just be. 

Thankfully no one came looking for him, Newt was left alone. 

After some time, he slowly began to feel better. That was when he noticed how grimy his skin was from sweating for days. When his body ached to relieve itself. Dragging the blanket like a child, Newt went to Percival’s bathroom and found it fully stocked. The tub was ready to be turned on. Newt tended to his needs and then laid back in hot water, sighing out. The soap was mildly scented and he scrubbed himself down, feeling the oddest urge to get every inch of himself. He used a bath brush to get his back, magic moving it as he washed his hair out a second time. 

When he was done, he found a pair of clean plain clothing waiting for him. His own, all folded neatly and freshly cleaned. Newt could only smell soap clinging to them. There was a note from mama Graves as well, bidding him to take all the time he needed and to come out when he felt ready. 

Dressing, he sat on the edge of the bed and peered at the sky through the windows. The plants framing it beautifully. It was a sunny day out, bright and optimistic. 

Newt was an omega then. 

It felt silly, not to see it before. The way crowds overwhelmed him, his sensitivity to scents. He could be an alpha but he felt no aggression in him, he didn’t feel dominant. He doubted alphas hid under the bed when they went through their fever. Beta’s either. No, Newt supposed it did make sense of a sort. It was in his family line after all. He was hypersensitive to those around him and his empathy always felt so strong that he learned to ignore it usually. 

He sighed out. 

He might not be docile and gentle or any of the other stereotypes, but he supposed they weren’t all factual. His brothers were all alphas and none of them were overly aggressive or domineering. They didn’t lose common sense in anger or try to throw fists. Newt supposed that he wasn’t expected to faint at blood or need to sit down lots. That he didn’t have to just knit and such. His secondary gender was just as important as his first and that was to say, while both had an impact, neither had to define him. 

Still, he certainly hadn’t expected this. 

“Newt,” mama Graves sat up when she noticed him, leaving the book she was reading to rush over to him. Her cool hands cupping his face gently. Newt could see the moment she reigned herself in, making herself drop her hands and step back to give him space. Newt stepped forward, hugging her and she gave a relieved sigh, embracing him as she would have before all this. 

“How do you feel darling?”

“Fine?” He offered and she gave him a bright relieved smile. 

“Come sit,” she urged and Newt let her guide him to a plush chair in the library. She fetched a throw blanket and tucked it over him, Newt finding it a comforting weight oddly enough. 

“How long has it been?”

“Three days, a normal amount.”

“Very late,” Newt protested. “For it to even happen. I had thought I was a beta.”

“We did as well,” she agreed. 

“So...what happens now?”

“Whatever you want,” mama Graves said reassuringly, reaching out to pat Newt’s hand lightly. 

“With Theseus…”

“That was with Theseus, you are your own person. We just want you to be happy.”

Newt watched the woman who raised him and saw nothing but genuine assurance. 

“Omegas...they prefer to be married. They seek it out?”

“Eventually. You've many years before you need to worry, if even.” 

“Most omegas marry young, Theseus would have married young.”

“Once more, that’s Theseus. He would have been arranged young, no wedding would have happened until he was twenty and felt ready. Newt, my love, I know you. I know you’ve no interest in rushing into anything, much less an arrangement.”

“But when I do, you want it to be with one of my brothers?”

“If you feel that pull. I’d certainly like you to spend time with them and see if anything has changed. But if there is nothing there, Newt, we won’t force anything.”

Newt knew marrying one of his brothers was both bizarre but eventual. He couldn’t imagine being an omega and marrying someone else. He knew they were rare and sought after. That he would have children, likely many. He had always wanted them at least. The idea of a few little ones underfoot. He knew when he imagined such things there was always another father instead of a mother. The wizarding world being what it was allowed that. 

“Can they grow up here?”

Mama Graves blinked, looking confused. 

“My children, with one of your sons, will they grow up in this house? Like I did?” Newt had a happy childhood, and he had always imagined his children in these same halls. 

“Of course,” mama Graves replied, his voice off. Newt focused on her and found her blinking back tears, looking delighted. 

“I always wanted children,” he confessed. “Even being a magizoologist and such, I still wanted a family. I know I want a husband. I can’t imagine it being a stranger, I just don’t know which broth- which of your sons it will be.”

“Newt, you are my son, they are your brothers still. I know it’s all rather mucked up though, isn’t it?”

“Very much so,” Newt agreed but felt relieved that mama Graves seemed well aware of that. 

Dornar handled it better than Lamorak. By far. Lamorak got very weird and formal with Newt, his usually laid back brother stiff-backed suddenly. Dornar watched Newt a bit more but beyond that treated him more or less the same. Lamorak just got weird, giving Newt gifts and standing up when he came into a room. 

Proper behaviour papa Graves called it. Newt just found it unsettling. 

Newt was the one to decide if a family dinner would be held that weekend and he saw no reason to avoid it. His brothers all came home to find out about his change. Newt had managed to write Theseus the day before but there was no time with the others. They found out when they arrived that evening. Papa Graves pulling them aside privately one by one. 

Dinner was extremely awkward. 

Theseus was visibly upset but not saying why. Aglovale was acting as odd as Lamorak. Dornar was a bit off as well now too. Percival was eating as calm as you please, seeming utterly unsurprised.

“Did you know?” Newt asked him and the strained dinner conversation dropped. 

Percival chewed and swallowed before answering. 

“I suspected. You told me once you felt overwhelmed in the city. I thought then that you did show the main characteristics of an omega.”

“Like climbing walls?” Lamorak remarked, unbelieving. “Not that there's anything wrong with wall climbing,” he added, directed at Newt. Utterly bizarre. 

“Like having higher senses, being more aware of people. Newt had always demonstrated a strong empathy, mainly to creatures but people as well.”

Papa Graves was nodding along, seeming to agree. Mama Graves was pondering it and the brothers were varying states of indecision. Newt didn’t particularly enjoy being the topic of discussion but there wasn’t much to do about it. 

“Do you intend to marry?” Percival asked, ever to the heart of it. Theseus made an unhappy noise but Newt was glad for Percival being direct. 

“I do.”

“Anyone in mind?” 

Newt shook his head in negative, glancing at his brothers. 

“You wish to honour the contract you and your brother made?” 

Newt nodded his head as Theseus jerked up. 

“Absolutely not!” His elder brother cried out. 

“We’ve no intention of making Newt do anything,” papa Graves explained immediately. 

“I signed it, not Newt. He should be free to marry who he wants, if he marries at all.”

“Of course,” Mama Graves agreed, Theseus losing his anger as the heads of the houses placate him. 

“Perhaps,” Percival cut in. “We shouldn’t treat Newt like he’s not sitting here and let him make his own choices?”

“He’s far too young for that,” Theseus snapped. Newt frowned fiercely at his brother but Theseus ignored it, glaring at Percival. 

“You were twelve when you signed a contract,” Percival reminded Theseus and he looked even more irate for it. 

“He should marry Dornar, if anyone.” 

Newt opened his mouth to protest, Dornar looked put on the spot as Theseus gestured at him. 

“Certainly not an old man such as yourself. Are you interested in him now? As an omega? That’s disgusting.”

Newt slammed his fork down, hard enough to make his brother shut up as he pushed back his chair and stormed from the room. 

Papa Graves found him in the garden afterwards. 

Newt took a puff of the wizarding cigarette, a harmless mix of herbs intended to help someone relax. He glanced at his only father figure, as if daring him to comment on it. Newt usually hid it away since mama Graves thought it a bad habit. Papa Graves didn’t say anything thankfully, sitting beside Newt on the bench and looking out into the garden as the fireflies floated about lazily. It was rather gorgeous to see. 

“Theseus thinks I can’t make my own choices suddenly,” Newt huffed out. 

“He needs time to adjust,” papa Graves suggested. 

“He thought he was going to be an omega, he should be far more open-minded.”

Papa Graves made a noise in reply not agreeing or disagreeing. 

“He can’t pick who I marry, first he thought I shouldn’t marry someone and then he decided Dornar. As if I wasn’t sitting there. As if Dornar wasn’t.”

Newt flicked the ash into a small floating plate, never one to make messes in the garden.

“It was going so well too. Everyone was fine. A bit odd, but adjusting. Leave it to Theseus to be the one who goes off the handle.”

“What was it that really bothered you?”

“All of it! Talking like I wasn’t there, making choices for me, suggesting that-” Newt cut off, looking away and sighing out. Watching the smoke leave his mouth and scatter into the evening air. 

“Percival is a good man. What Theseus suggested was out of line. He apologized immediately for it once you left.”

Newt sighed out. 

“That’s good. I’m not… I don’t worry about such a thing. Percival would never be so… he would never.”

“Hmm,” papa Graves agreed, looking out over the garden. 

“I think you should talk with him, when you talk to the others as well. Courting intentions and whatnot.”

Newt didn’t see a point in hiding it. 

“He would be my choice.” 

Perhaps when Newt pictured a family there was a specific man he saw as his husband. But nothing was ever supposed to come from it. 

“Do you think he knew?”

“He admitted as much.”

“Do you think that was why he was kind to me?”

Papa Graves peered at Newt a moment. 

“I suppose you need to think and decide if you believe he’s that sort of man.”

“I want to say no, but I’m really not good with people and their intentions.” Newt hated to admit it, but the man who raised him had always lured the truth out of him without ever trying.

Papa Graves nodded. 

“It can be hard, understanding the why of people’s actions.”

“Creatures are far easier, there's always a reason in the end.”

“I would think the same of people, you just need to dig enough to find it.”

Newt sighed but didn’t disagree. 

Mama Graves gave Newt time and asked over and over if he was alright with it before she arranged a few formal meetings between him and his brothers. Theseus was all upset over it, unable to decide if it was good or bad, going back and forth and frustrating Newt to no end. Newt just ignored his brother, glad now he lived in the city and wasn’t pestering him all day, every day. 

Aglovale, Lamorak, and Dornar all wanted to try and court. Given that Aglovale adored Elaina Newt was very confused but he accepted all three. He waited for Percival to contact him and wasn’t sure what to do when the man didn’t. Newt could send him a letter, invite him, but he wasn’t sure if he should. Newt might be a bit soft on the man but there had never been any indication that Percival felt the same way about him. 

“A visit to the city?” Mama Graves asked, a bit caught off guard. 

“Theseus has been begging me recently and I want him to feel better. Maybe a surprise lunch? Would that show him I’m doing fine?”

Mama Graves paused, setting her book down as they sat in the large library. The sun streamed through stained glass windows, bright and charmed not to damage the books. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt. We can pick up a few supplies as well.” 

The Woolworth building was very large and intimidating but with mama Graves at his side, Newt was able to bear it. They walked arm in arm through the massive building. Magic pouring out of every corner, a celebration of their abilities. It was delightful to look at but over-crowded for Newt’s taste. Still they made their way, weaving through the floors and many departments until they arrived on the auror’s floor. 

Theseus had a desk in the main open room while Percival, as a head auror, had his own office along the wall. 

“I’ll go invite Percival,” Newt told his mama and she gave him a long look before nodding her head. Always one to see through him. 

“Go on then,” she gestured as she made her way to where Theseus was working still, not seeing them yet. 

Newt walked along the hall, reading the shiny name plates on the door until he found the one he wanted. Percival was inside as well, the door ajar as Newt caught sight of the man speaking with someone else, both peering at a map intently. Newt reached out and knocked lightly, drawing their attention. The stranger looked confused but Percival’s gaze warmed to see Newt. He managed an awkward wave before stepping in, realizing he should. 

“Hello,” Newt offered, feeling foolish now. “Lunch?”

Percival glanced at the clock on the wall and gave a nod. The stranger seemed surprised by that, looking at Newt again. 

“We’ll just finish up later?” He asked Percival. 

“A break will do us good. There is a pattern here, we’re just not seeing it,” Percival replied smoothly. His coat floating off the hook to his hand. Newt watched him slip in and when he stepped close to Newt, he impulsively slipped his arm into Percival’s elbow. Their mother did it often to them and Percival didn’t stop him. The stranger looked a bit shocked now and Newt felt something smug twist in his belly. 

“Ready?” Percival asked and Newt nodded his head happily. 

When they entered the main room many people were coming and going for lunch and Newt winced at the sheer noise of it all. People buzzing like bees all around him, too close. His fingers dug into Percival's coat and he blinked when he felt the man’s warm hand close over his own. 

“Come on, I know a shortcut.”

Once they were out of the building Percival sent a messenger spell to tell their mother and Theseus where to meet them.

“Just think, in a short time you’ll be able to do so as well.” 

Newt nodded, thinking of the wand he was due to earn in his final year. It would be wonderful to be able to have it at hand at all times. In the manor he was allowed to use it freely but outside he was required to leave it behind until he graduated. 

Percival led Newt through the crowds, turning and twisting and it felt like mere minutes before the streets were quiet and empty. 

“There’s a few shops in these parts, no-mag places that make good food.” 

Newt nodded his head, looking up at the too tall buildings and feeling a bit like they might come crumbling down on him. Percival’s hand touched his fingers again, reminding Newt he had his hand still in the man’s elbow crook. 

“I wonder if someday it might bother me less. These streets of concrete and brick houses.”

“Not everyone is for the city. Father never liked it either, he set up in the manor when we were very young, happy to be there.”

“The manor is preferable to most places,” Newt supposed and Percival nodded in agreement. 

“You’ll have to give it up, if you intend to be a magizoologist.”

“Why?”

Percival peered at him a moment. 

“Wouldn’t you travel?”

“Yes, but not all the time. I’ve barely explored America, there will be time to expand outward but I’m not in a rush to leave the continent.” 

“Ah.”

“Theseus wants to make a big trip to Britain when I graduate, but beyond that, I’ve no real plans to travel set up yet. I want to start with America first, learn all about our own backyard.”

“That’s a good place to start, reasonable as well.”

“I’ll need a teacher, before anything, I’ve been looking into apprenticeships. There isn’t a great deal of choices, but there are some. I want to learn on my own a fair bit as well, figure it out as I go along.”

“With care, I would imagine?” Percival added with a pointed look, turning them off the street to a small cozy looking restaurant. 

“Of course,” Newt replied, ignoring the way the man shook his head. Newt never thought of himself as reckless but he did know sometimes you just had to jump in. 

He glanced into a shop and paused in his step without thinking, peering at the items in the display. Various fine fabrics in scarves and handkerchiefs. For the oddest reason, something about them caught his gaze and Newt wanted to touch them. 

“Looking for something?” Percival asked and Newt blinked. 

“They seem a bit familiar, have you shopped here?”

Now Percival looked caught off guard, looking at the shop. 

“Yes, they custom make here, blankets and the like if you wish.”

Newt thought of the many fine blankets and pillows in Percival’s room. 

“Can we look for a moment?” Newt asked, the shop looked quiet with a single worker alone at the till. 

“Of course,” Percival agreed and Newt stepped in. 

“You always kept unique things in your room, pillows and blankets. Was there a reason?”

Percival didn’t even hesitate. 

“I had read that omegas were more tactile, sensitive to touch and sensations. That a room with comfortable furnishings would help calm and be relaxing to you.” 

Newt browsed the fabrics a moment, thinking. 

“Why? Why did you build your room into such a place?”

“I had no real proof that you would be an omega, it felt silly to mention it to mother. I also didn’t want to create expectations for you. But I wanted you to be happy, to have somewhere you felt safe. Somewhere beyond the underbrush of the garden at least.”

As he spoke his gaze drifted to Newt and he met it, looking for any sign of untruth. But Percival was genuine in his intention and Newt felt a bit guilty about suspecting something foul.

His fingers brushed a soft material, a blue scarf hanging and Newt’s fingers liked the texture of it. Soft but supple, warm and strong. 

“I’m glad you did, it was very helpful growing up with it, somewhere I could hide away in.”

Newt pulled the scarf from the shelf, it was cleanly scented, not handled a bunch by strangers. 

“I truly appreciated it,” he told his eldest brother, smiling shyly as he reached out and looped the scarf of Percival’s shoulders. The light blue looking striking against his dark coat. As he let go, his fingers slid down Percival’s chest, lingering a bit as he glanced up at the man. 

Percival was watching him intently, his eyes peering into Newt, reading something. 

They bought the scarf, Newt paid and called a gift for Percival offering his room as he had. When they arrived at the restaurant both Theseus and mama Graves were already there but neither questioned why they were late. Mama Graves seeming to have a knowing look in her gaze. 

Courting with his brothers was horribly awkward. 

Newt spent a few hours with each one. Walking through the manor with mama Graves trailing behind to chaperon. They were attempting to treat each other differently but it felt stilted and off-putting. 

Aglovale and Lamorak were both oddly formal with him. Walking with straight backs and overly polite, as if he was a guest to be entertained and not their younger brother anymore. Newt disliked it immensely but trying to bring up only seemed to fluster them, reassuring Newt they weren’t acting unusual. 

“Honestly, you must know your lying,” he finally huffed at Aglovale. It was their fourth time meeting and walking in the gardens and Newt was very much done with it all. “You’re acting ridiculous! Why would you give me a gold necklace?”

Aglovale blinked, looking caught in a sense. 

“I thought you might like it, it’s very pretty. And usually that sort of thing goes over well.”

Newt just stared his brother down and after a moment he broke. Aglovale let out a heaving sigh and ran a hand through his hair, guiding them to one of the garden benches to sit. Mama Graves had been following but seemed to disappear to give them privacy for this conversation. 

“I don’t know, I’ve no clue what I’m doing,” he confessed and for the first time since the omega mess, he sounded like his old self. 

“Me either honestly, why are you even trying to court me? What about Elaina?”

Aglovale looked even more upset, staring at the ground. 

“Courting and marrying an omega, only a fool would pass that up.”

“Truly?”

His brother sighed out again. 

“We were raised, thinking we would marry Theseus, that we would continue the Graves line. It’s rare for my parents to have had so many children. But all of us, we were with magical support and such. Potions and the like to help conceive. There aren't enough magical born in the world.”

“So you must correct that?”

“I... dunno, Newt. Mom and dad were so eager for it, to see one of us marry Theseus. I know this is important, I have to try.”

“And Elaina?”

Aglovale looked heart broken and Newt couldn’t stand that. 

“I wouldn’t...You should be with her… you and I…” Newt huffed. “There’s nothing sexual between us, I can’t see you as anything but my brother. The lot of you really.”

“None of us?” 

Newt flushed and Aglovale blinked, suddenly very curious and scheming. 

“One of us? So you will marry into the family?”

“M-maybe,” Newt’s whole face burned red and he hid away when his brother leaned in, grinning like his old self again. 

“Newt has a crush! Is it Dornar? You’ve spent a lot of time with him.”

“Aglovale, just hush up.”

The man laughed and knocked his shoulder with Newt lightly. 

“But one of us? You’ll at least try?”

Newt nodded. 

“Promise not to ever breathe a word?”

He looked delighted, nodding his head. Newt knew he would need this reassurance to stop this silly courting attempt. He also knew his brother would keep his secret for him. 

“Percival.”

“Percival?” Aglovale did look a bit surprised. “Huh. That does make sense in a way, you hid in his room for your heat? He wasn’t around much either since he moved out not long after you got here. You don’t have the same brotherly bonds.”

Newt nodded his head, clutching his knees nervously. 

“Does he know?”

Newt nodded his head. 

“That’s good, then I don’t have to worry. You’ll be married when you're ready.” The words caught Newt off guard now, he looked up at his brother a moment. 

“How can you be so sure? I mean that he will want to marry me,” it sounded foolish to say, seeking some sort of reassurance about such a silly thing. 

“Percival is a smart man, he’ll know better than to let someone as wonderful as you slip passed,” Aglovale declared, voice so certain as he gave Newt a reassuring smile. 

After that, Aglovale stopped courting Newt and a month after announced his engagement to Elaina. Dornar and Lamorak both continued but as the summer passed nothing more than blundering meetings occurred. Percival never came to call either and in the fall mama and papa Graves decided to wait a year or so before trying again. 

“I realized we were rushing,” Papa Graves told Newt. “You need time to settle into this new aspect of yourself before anything. 

“There’s no real hurry,” mama Graves added. 

“And if you find someone at school, well, that’s just fine dear,” she tacked on and papa Graves nodded his head with it. 

“I had hoped to ask you, about school,” Newt hesitated. 

“Go on,” mama Graves encouraged. 

“I had heard there were ways to hide… so people didn’t realize I was an omega?”

Newt watched them exchange a long look. 

“Are you sure that’s wise darling?”

“I’ve no interest in finding any one at the school, there is no one there. I’ve never...I’m not someone to make friends easily and the few I have don’t hold any interest in me in that sense. I’d rather be able to focus on my studies and not have strangers bothering me suddenly.”

“That does seem reasonable,” mama Graves still had hesitation in her tone and papa Graves was watching Newt intently. Straightening up a bit, he met the man’s gaze. 

“I’ve thought about it a great deal, this is what I would prefer. I don’t want the attention being an omega would draw. Just in thinking of it…” Newt shook his head. 

“I’d much rather not.”

“Very well,” papa Graves decreed and that was that. Come the fall Newt was given a small necklace with a coin-sized pendant. He wore it under his shirt and the magic covered any trace of his secondary gender. Still, Newt was stressed for the first month, worried he would be found out and harassed. Newt truly didn’t want anyone taking an interest in him. None of them had cared to know him as plain old Newt, he didn’t see the point in caring if they wanted him as an omega. Honestly, graduating was far more important than any idea of courting. Until Newt was certain that none of his semi-siblings would match he wouldn’t look for anyone else. 

Until he was sure Percival had no interest. 

Newt's final school year went by as the others before it. He was friendly with classmates but no one sought him out outside of classes. Newt spent most of his time making sure he did well in his classes and the rest taking care of various creatures he found. The school was located in the mountains and there were plenty of creatures. Knarls, gnomes, and nogtails were always about. Wampus’ spotted from a distance and Newt had seen three thunderbirds in all his time at the school. Always miles away but nonetheless glorious to behold. Newt had been sorted into the house that was represented with the thunderbird so he always thought it was a bit special to see them. They were glorious beasts, just like magical creatures were. Newt did adore them, he loved learning about them and always felt blessed when he could help any creature. 

Newt had been certain of his dream to be a magizoologist and while being an omega might change some of his future plans, his career would remain the same. Percival had always spoken highly of having a good career, Newt imagined he would want his partner to have one as well. Not the sort of old stereotype of staying at home and raising the children. Newt had no problem with homemakers of course, but he had known for a long time he wanted to work with creatures. It made him happy. Anyone who wanted to be with him would surely see that. 

Newt graduated with honours, near the top of his class without being so. He preferred as little attention as possible and sometimes the creatures in his care required more of his time than classes. But he finished his schooling and stood with his peers at a ceremony. His brother and the Graves all attending for him, smiling up at him. They clapped with pride when his name was called and he was presented his permits and wand. 

There was a dinner and such after but it was in a crowded hall that would be over-packed with all the families visiting. Papa Graves didn’t even ask, instead making reservations at Newt’s favourite restaurant in the city. It was unique in that the tables were all in their own rooms rather than one large area. Waiters coming to take orders and food being served quickly. It was rather like being at home and Newt did like that. 

Dornar and Lamorak were still a little off with him but much better than last summer. They had written all winter and their letters had slowly become less formal and more relaxed. But Newt couldn’t even deny his attention was focused on Percival. The older man smiled warmly at him when they talked. He still had the blue scarf and the sight of it stirred something fond in Newt. 

Aglovale and Elaina were excited about their engagement, talking about a fall wedding. Newt was glad for them, his brother looked so much happier. Elaina was wonderful as well, meeting Newt’s gaze with an open and thankful smile, no hint of dislike for the trouble Newt had caused in their relationship. 

Watching them hold hands so casually, Newt hoped he would have something as genuine as they did. His eyes peeked over at Percival who was talking work with Theseus and papa Graves. A foot touched Newt’s own and when he glanced at Dornar, who was beside him, he winked at Newt knowingly. Newt fought a flush and looked at his food, sending Dornar an annoyed look. His brother was unmoved however. 

“I know, I think everyone knows,” Dornar muttered to him lowly. “You’re not exactly subtle.”

“I’m the picture of discretion,” Newt grumbled back, feeling his ears burn. 

“I’m happy for you,” Dornar offered, smiling lightly at Newt. “I figured it would be him or Aglovale, you seem drawn to the older types.”

Newt gave him a dirty look now. 

“Some people are just so immature,” he replied tartly and Dornar chuckled. 

“What are you two giggling about?” Theseus asked, a mild suspicion in his gaze. Newt fixed him with a look, still not pleased with his brothers overbearing. 

“Courting stuff,” Newt replied, just to see Theseus frown. 

“Now, stop picking on Theseus,” mama Graves scolded without heat. 

“Are you excited Newt, to have finished?” She asked and he nodded his head. 

“I want to start working towards an apprenticeship right away, gaining some experience and starting a paper to submit,” he explained. 

“There isn’t a hurry,” she reminded him gently. “But we have hired a tutor for you, to help you gain that experience quicker and give you some insight into the magizoologist world,” she told him with a warm smile. “A gift from me and your father for your graduation.”

Newt blinked, knowing she had him caught, he couldn’t refuse such a thing and while it would be helpful it did mean he would move more slowly in his plans. But Newt supposed she was right, there was no great rush, Newt was just excited. 

“Thank you very much,” he told her, looking to papa Graves as well. “Thank you both, for so much, for everything.”

“It’s honestly been our pleasure,” papa Graves offered sincerely and Newt smiled, feeling loved, his chest glowing with warmth. 

Dornar and Lamorak continued to court Newt, but it was more relaxed this time around. Lamorak never said it outright, but Newt was fairly sure he was aware that Newt had a liking for Percival. Everyone in the house seemed to sense it. But they kept having chaperone meetings, mama or papa Graves there as Newt spent time one and one with his brothers. There was still a bit of awkwardness but it wasn’t the same thankfully. They were all relearning one another and it felt more like playing at a game than any serious courting. 

Percival visited on alternating weekends but he had done that before Newt had become an omega. He remained kind and warm with Newt the same as he always had and Newt honestly couldn’t tell if his affection was one sided or returned. He certainly didn’t know how to ask either. 

But he did find his affection growing in… unusual ways. The books mama Graves provided him about omegas and secondary gender told him it was all very normal and healthy. Newt still felt strange, like a young teenager once more, reliving his body going through changes. Urges. 

Newt found himself discovering new aspects of himself. When Percival stayed a weekend and went back to the city, Newt was always rushing to slip off and get to his room. The blankets were sometimes still body-warm if he was quick enough. It was such a strange thing to like so much, but Newt’s entire body adored it. Rolling around on the bed and scenting the man, imagining him lying there just the night before. Newt had never seen much of Percival’s body, he dressed formally and always wore long sleeves shirts and proper trousers and a vest. The most he had caught sight of was the man’s wrists and his neck when he loosened his tie later in the evening a few times. Newt’s mind fixated on that, on those peeks of skin and his belly stirred, making him press his thighs together. 

Lust. 

He wanted the man in that base way. Sexually. Newt had never felt the hunger before, his body keeping it dormant until his secondary gender developed. Being an omega meant he craved a dominant partner, that his body was designed to be submissive. Assertive behaviours would calm the anxiety within Newt. He had read this all in books and he couldn’t deny there was some truth to it. Part of the ideal of Percival was how confident but also composed he was. Reliable, someone that could be depended on. But also not an arrogant man, so many alphas seemed guilty of that trait. But Percival never seemed above anyone, he was willing to listen to others. Newt was young and usually he wasn’t taken overly seriously by others but Percival had always respected and considered his words. Newt liked that. 

And of course, he was ridiculously handsome as well. Those dark eyes that took everything in, seeming to never miss little details. He was fit from his work, capable of chasing down dark wizards and capturing them. Newt wondered if had any battle scars, the idea sending a shiver down his spine. He rubbed his thighs together a bit more, rolling onto his stomach to press himself against the lush bedding. 

Percival dressed smartly, everyone in the household had nice things, but Percival wore clothing so well. Never looking foolish and always picking things that suited him. Dark suits tailored to his lean body. The width of his shoulders and his powerful thighs hugged by the material. It reminded Newt of the beasts that used their coloration or feathers to attract a mate. Percival reflected that ideology so well. 

Pressing his face into the recently used pillow, Newt rolled his hips a bit, feeling the pressure, adjusting so his cock was rubbing a bit. He could feel it half hard and filling out still, lust coiling in his belly. 

He pulled up from the bed, sitting up and dragging a pillow between his thighs, feeling pressure and liking it, trying to get it so he could feel it at his behind as well. The wet slick there making him aware of his omega body. He shoved his cock along the pillow through his pants, panting for air and feeling so filthy as he muffled a cry. 

Sex was so new and the pleasure washing through him was startling still. A bit frightening as he came with a shudder and then flopped onto the bed, breathing uneven. Did everyone go through such urges? Did they feel the same sort of embarrassing shame afterward? Newt essentially humping a pillow, he would be so humiliated if anyone ever found out. But Percival’s bedroom was spelled shut and no one bothered it. The room was self-clean so not even the servants came in, everything in the room, the plants, all self-sufficient or spells able to mind them. 

It was Newt’s safe haven and the only place he felt comfortable enough to give in to these new interests. The scent of the man on the pillow still lingering, feeling coming now, like a sedative as Newt yawned and curled on the bed for a quick cat nap. 

Newt’s new tutor turned out to be a very important wizard from Britain. He was a powerful man and taught at their finest school. Papa Graves knew him somehow and knew the man wanted to spend a summer in America and so invited him. 

Albus Dumbledore was an interesting man. 

Newt had expected someone more like Percival or papa Graves, quiet and cool. But mister Dumbledore was polite and rather cheerful. He was always extremely knowledgeable in almost all areas of studying, knowing something about everything. 

“My interests are ever fleeting,” he told Newt. “I like learning and see no reason to stop.”

Newt found he rather liked him. 

The man never mentioned Newt’s omega status or anything like that. He rather felt like a wise mentor, an old friend. Someone trustworthy. Newt had long learned to follow his instincts about people. He had worried he would dislike having a stranger in the manor but Dumbledore never felt grating like some of the important guests who papa Graves had over from time to time. Newt realized now that since he had found out he was an omega, papa Graves had not had anyone over. The only ones in the house were family and servants they trusted, who had served for many generations. 

Dumbledore was the first new face and all of his lessons were in the library. Mama Graves was always working not far away and papa Graves usually found a reason to come in and out, never disturbing them but there none the less. Newt had worried at first, that they thought he might have embarrassed them. But he realized slowly that they were protective of him, not fully trusting mister Dumbledore. They were being overbearing, like Theseus, but it was coming from a good place Newt supposed. 

Dumbledore was a good teacher as well, he didn’t take a book’s word as law, which was very helpful in magical creature study. Most of them are very outdated and some of them came up with utter nonsense. Dumbledore was willing to listen to what Newt knew already and add his own knowledge and opinions. He didn’t think of magical creatures as lesser beings and that was why Newt took to him so well he supposed. Too many wizards and witches thought of creatures as second hand lives and Newt vehemently disagreed with such thoughts. 

“I’ve heard you're getting on well with the new tutor?” Percival mentioned on the weekend when he visited. Dinner was done and everyone was making way to the sitting room to talk more into the evening. 

“I am, he’s a polite man, well informed,” Newt explained easily. 

“That’s good,” Percival replied and nothing about his tone or face was different but somehow the words didn’t seem genuine. 

“We should have him for dinner sometime, meet this man properly,” Percival added and Newt thought it was a good idea. The family would like him, mama and papa Graves did. 

The family did not like him. 

In a bizarre turn, Newt’s brothers were cold with Dumbledore, outright rude at a few points. And papa Graves let them be. Normally he would have stepped in, but he remained silent as Theseus cast doubt on the man’s teaching abilities. Newt would have been more mortified but Dumbledore seemed amused with it all. Dornar questioned if his power was as strong as many thought. Lamorak thought the man was not formal enough, which was a reflection of poor manners. Aglovale was just plain cold all around. Theseus at least seemed a touch torn, asking him about Britain and then jumping back to doubting the man’s intentions. Percival had been quiet as well, eating in peace and listening more than participating in the conversations. 

And then he decided to talk. 

During a lull, he wiped his mouth politely and looked at Dumbledore with an intent gaze. 

“Is it true, you’ve conspired with the known criminal Grindelwald?”

The entire table fell very quiet. 

Newt didn’t know about anything of the sort but he knew his guardians would never let someone dangerous around him. Grindelwald was an extremist wizard who believed in blood purity and wiping the no-maj out. 

“I knew him, once,” Dumbledore said after a moment. “He was very dear to me.”

“And now?”

“He remains...someone who touched my heart. But the choices he has made I have no taste for. He seeks something that can only bring pain, that’s unfair and unjust. I do not agree with his opinions, if that is what you’re asking me.”

Newt watched the man, seeing a pain reflecting in his face. He wanted to apologize, to ask forgiveness of his siblings. 

“Speaking of such, has there been headway on the case of his supporters in America?” Papa Graves asked Percival and the conversation shifted. 

“That was rude of you,” Newt told Percival later, when Dumbledore had left and everyone had winded down. Just the two of them on the balcony looking up at the night sky. 

“He’s a good man, it was mean to pick at something that would hurt him.”

“I wanted to know, to make sure he wasn’t a threat.”

Newt huffed out.

“He wouldn’t be here teaching me if he was a threat. Papa Graves thoroughly vetted him. You just wanted to upset him. Why?” 

Percival looked out over the garden silently but Newt waited. 

“I suppose I wanted to see if he would get angry, they say Grindelwald is hard to anger but when he does, his evil shows. Dumbledore admitted he was once his lover, they were very close, I wondered if they are alike in some ways.”

“Dumbledore doesn’t seem like the type to get angry much, he’s very calm.”

“Everyone gets angry,” Percival corrected and Newt frowned at him. 

“I don’t see you angry?”

“You don’t make me angry,” Percival replied, turning his head to peer at Newt. Their gazes catching and staring. It felt so strange, that just looking at him made Newt’s heart speed up. That he could feel his thighs tingling a bit.

“What makes you angry?”

The older man sighed slowly, relaxing his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek cigarette case. Taking one out and lighting it up. 

“Incompetence. I dislike people failing because they didn’t bother to try. Selfish behaviour, people acting without a care to how it will affect others. Pointless mess making, I prefer organization to chaos.”

Newt snorted. “Can’t it be argued that I do all of those things?”

Percival took a long inhale of his cigarette, the red tip glowing in the faint light of the main room. 

“You don’t bother to try certain things because you already know you don’t want them, that’s different. You have a preference. Anything you do choose to tackle you throw yourself into head on and never admit defeat.”

Percival smirked at him and Newt blinked, that was a rather flattering way to look at it.

“You’re never selfish, sometimes you act rashly but it’s never without care to others. Usually you don’t realize how it will affect people, like with running around on roofs and nearly breaking your neck.”

“I’ve never gotten seriously hurt, and I don’t think it bothered anyone,” Newt defended. Percival laughed then, smoke puffing out his mouth. 

“Mother nearly had a heart attack so many times, worried when she spotted you so high up. None of us liked the idea of you being in danger.”

Newt rolled his eyes. 

“I knew what I was doing. No one likes the thought of their loved ones in danger anyway. You run around chasing dark wizards, men and women who would kill you if they could, how do you think that makes us feel?”

“I would hope you trust me to act smartly and take care of myself.”

“Accidents happen,” Newt reminded him, sliding a bit closer to Percival. “I know you’re good at what you do, but it’s not like you’re doing accounting behind a quiet desk.”

“Can you imagine how dull that would be?” Percival teased and Newt smiled. 

“Utterly boring, I’d never be suited for life behind a desk.”

“No, you would never be able to keep it up too long.”

“Hey, I said I didn’t want to do it, not that I couldn’t,” Newt shot back. Percival smirked again, shaking his head.

“You’d never last passed a few months.”

“You don’t know everything about me,” Newt challenged and he plucked Percival’s cigarette from his fingers and took a lazy puff. It felt a touch moist on the tip, from Percival’s mouth and what an odd thing to notice.

Percival raised a brow but didn’t scold Newt for the habit. Theseus would have lectured him for weeks if he found out. 

“Why was everyone mean to him tonight?” Newt finally asked. 

“They think you might fall for him. Run off to Britain.”

Newt sighed and shook his head, taking another puff. 

“He’s a kind man, lovely to talk with. But I’ve no interest in him like that.”

“None? Isn’t he rather handsome?”

Newt glanced up at Percival. 

“Is he?” He asked, feigning ignorance. 

Percival shook his head at Newt’s stubbornness and took his cigarette back. They slipped into a comfortable silence, basking in the warm summer breeze. The manor ever a safe and relaxing place for them both. 

The next morning, Percival left early with papa Graves, heading into the city for something. Mama Graves was busy in the library and everyone else had left. It seemed like a perfect time to slip into Percival’s bedroom and scent at his pillows. 

This time however, there was a new scent. 

Something heavy and utterly mouth water. Newt could feel his body reacting as he pressed his face into a pillow and tried to figure it out. He rolled on the bed, covering himself in Percival’s smell as he felt himself getting all excited. 

Dumbledore had never inspired such feelings, just a warm friendship. 

He never made Newt want to hump pillows like an adolescent pervert. 

Newt muffled a whine, rocking his hips, his cock pushing against the bedding as he felt himself getting more sexually stimulated. Letting out a sigh, Newt reached down to cup himself. He pushed his cock into his hand and then reached down passed it, rubbing at his hole. Newt hadn’t figured out how to get a good pressure on both spots simultaneously. Riding a pillow was as far as he figured so far and so Newt pulled one down to straddle. 

He felt young and foolish, like a boy more than a man. But the pressure felt so nice, rocking his cock against the soft pressure and then back along his hole. It felt so nice and Newt sighed out, enjoying the feeling of his body becoming aroused. 

Newt had at some point, memorized the footsteps of his family. He knew them all by heart and without a thought, he knew Percival was walking down the hallway outside the door. Humiliation rushed through Newt and he scrambled off the bed, glancing at a window but knowing he didn’t have the time. Instead he ducked under the bed, crawling into the space and pressing himself up against the spot against the headboard. Even now, it felt strangely comforting. Omegas did imprint on places they stayed for their heats Newt had read before. 

Percival didn’t spend much time in his room alone during the day so surely he would come and go quickly. 

Going as still as he could, Newt could feel his heart pounding in fear of being caught. He would never live this down, having no real excuse for hiding on Percival’s bed. So he watched, eye tracking as the man went to his desk and set something down. After a moment he moved towards the bed and Newt opened his mouth to breath as silently as he could. 

He watched Percival’s trendy but smart shoes as they approached the bed, stopping on the plush carpet beside it. Newt heard the bedding being moved, a pillow flopping as Percival sighed out. The man turned and sat on the side of his bed, shifting but not laying down or reaching for anything in or on the bedside table.

As he went undetected, Newt felt the paralyzing fear let up a touch, slowly relaxing. He peered at Percival’s shoes and wondered what the man was doing. Perhaps he had bought something from the desk. Reading a book maybe? 

The scent wafted down slowly. Newt felt his mouth water before he even realized there was something new in the air. He didn’t know the scent at all but he felt a pull to it at once, his thighs clutching tight. 

Percival let out a low sound, cutting it off the moment it came out and in a sudden rush, Newt realized what he was doing. The refined and reserved man he knew and admired… he was masturbating. Newt’s thighs soaked without permission and he was scared it would give him away, But Percival didn’t seem to notice. The faint rasp of skin on skin and the uneven breath the only sounds in the room. The heavy scent of the man’s sexuality filling the air and making Newt’s head feel light. Newt hid his face in his arm, eye closed as all he could hear and scent was the man. 

“Newt,” Percival breathed, his voice strained.

Percival gave a muffled noise, low and deep in his throat as he finished. Newt clenched his eyes tighter, shivering, tucked and hidden under the bed. 

“What am I doing,” Percival muttered under his breath and after a moment he stood and went to the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Newt scrambled from under the bed and used magic to boost his speed as he left the room and went to find somewhere to hide in shame. 

He couldn’t believe he had done such a thing, overheard something so private and personal. Newt had found a little crook on the roof, where the house was five feet taller than the next panel and there was a nook to settle in. 

Panting for breath, Newt hid in there, not disturbing the birds nesting there as he curled up and tried to calm the shaking in his bones. He had been so bloody foolish to do something so dirty in the man’s room. To have stayed and hidden like that and observed something like that. He was a grown man who hid under a bed and overheard something so personal. 

To make it worse, Newt’s cock was achingly hard and his thighs were sticky with more slick than he had ever made before. Guilt was awash with lust. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t stop thinking of Percival breathing his name. That his name was something Percival would say during such a time. Just the idea of it was making him soaked, making him ache for release. Newt had thought he had a handle on this, on sexual desire. But now, he realized what he did alone was completely different from being with someone, that it would be so much more to share. To have Percival there with him, touching him, it would undo him. 

Newt tried to act casual when he calmed down enough to return to the house, he tried to hide in the library with mama Graves. But the moment Percival entered the room Newt flushed a hot red and couldn’t look at the man, wanting to slink away. Newt sank deeper into the overstuffed couch cushions and wanted so desperately to hide. 

Thank the heavens, Percival had only come to ask his mother a question about paperwork before heading back to their father’s study. He left the room and Newt hadn’t even been able to look at him, much less manage a polite nod or some such.

He ended up faking a stomach ache so he could hide away in his bedroom, sipping a light broth and avoiding dinner that night. Theseus came to check on him, ever worried but that was worth sparing Newt the humiliation of being in the same room as Percival again. He needed time to calm down a bit, to adjust to this strange new world where he knew for certain now that Percival thought of him sexually. 

After a solid month of being embarrassed around him, Newt slowly found a new confidence in Percival’s presence. His mind kept thinking back to the fact that Percival wanted him and his interest wasn’t one-sided. It changed everything for Newt. He just needed to see why the man wasn’t acting on that. Percival was a busy man, in charge of many important things and not one to date. But he had a few times, Newt could recall mama Graves discussing it. He remembered her chiding Percival for letting work overtake his social life too much. Percival was very dedicated and Newt supposed it could be negative if he wasn’t taking care of other aspects of his life. But Percival was also a handsome, powerful, charming man, certainly people were throwing themselves at him.

What mattered Newt supposed, was that Percival did not have anyone currently. He was available and Newt had every intention of trying his best to win him. He had known for a long time that Percival was the one he wanted and now he felt silly for waiting. It wasn’t Percival’s job to pursue him, being an omega didn’t mean Newt had to be passive. He wanted the man so he should try his best to be with him. 

A first move was important, key, according to the courting books Newt had read. All of them about what to expect from others. But there was no reason to reverse the information that was useful. First gestures were meant to be public, people should see the interest being given. It was also something that should be casual, nothing over the top to be overwhelming. 

Newt wondered what he could give, laying in Percival’s room on a sunny day, peering around the green room. It was truly a tranquil space, calm and serene. Newt wondered what the man’s apartment in the city was like. If it was as soothing as this space, he had built over the years for Newt. 

Oh. What a perfect idea. 

Newt sought out mama Graves, he made more trips into the city than papa Graves did. When he went it was for business meetings and such, he never liked shopping. Newt would have preferred his brisk style of in and out of the city but he knew mama Graves would know the shops better. 

“The city, what are you looking for?” She asked, already flipping her day planner to pen in some time tomorrow. 

“I’m looking for a flower shop,” Newt replied. 

Flowers had messages, Newt knew that much. But as he wandered around the shop, he felt a tad overwhelmed. It was a magical shop, so some of the flowers were alive and moving. There were bright vivid colours behind glass and warning that they would bite. Others barred off with spells to prevent their spores from poisoning anyone.

“What are you looking for?” Mama Graves asked, very patient with Newt and his secretiveness about this trip. 

“I don’t know yet,” Newt confessed easily, wandering around the delightful shop that was more like an indoor jungle than anything. After walking through the floor twice, Newt let himself be dragged from the flowers alone and into the plant selection. A vast array of potted plants in every shape and size available. There were little written tags beside many of them, explaining the care level required and if experience was needed. Newt knew Percival favored the harder plants, but also kept easy ones. He liked a wide variety of types, more so the rare ones. So Newt set about looking for something that he didn’t recognize. He had taken to memorizing plants years ago, partly to be a good magizoologist and partly so he could talk with Percival about them. He knew the man found them calming and liked the challenge of them to keep it from getting boring. There were creeping vines and various trap plants, coy leaves that could bite and some that would overtake a room in an hour if left unattended. 

“May I help you?” A store worker finally asked, reminding Newt that he was taking a very long time. But mama Graves just smiled knowingly, reassuring him without a word. 

“I’d like to find a plant, something rare, do you have anything that isn’t common?”

“Did you have a price in mind?”

Newt blinking, considering. 

“Not really, I want it for a very important gift, so I don’t mind paying more if it’s truly rare.”

The shopkeeper was delighted to help after that. 

Newt decided on a small pot with a tiny little plant. It was a thin little ghost dragon that was known for being demanding. Newt had seen an article ages ago about how they were dying out and becoming rarer so he knew it wasn’t common. It was small and understated but Newt rather liked it. Still, he had wanted to make a more public declaration so he also sent a dozen red roses with the ghost dragon. Newt contemplated a card of some kind but found himself rather curious if Percival would know it was him from the selection alone. Or perhaps he received flowers often? They might end up in a whole pile of them. 

Still, Newt sent them along. 

“Decided to take on a more proactive role then?” Mama Graves inquired lightly and Newt flushed but nodded. 

“I’m not sure why he’s been hesitating, but you do know you have our blessing,” she added, offering him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m not sure either, but I would like to discover why and perhaps correct whatever notion he has.”

“That’s my boy,” mama Graves cheered, taking Newt’s arm as they made their way through the busy street. 

Percival didn’t write to him the very next day or anything but Newt had expected that. He needed to be patient with this, he had seen Percival play chess over the years, the man planned every move with such unhurried grace. Newt supposed he would be the same with this, thinking before any move. Like a predator looking for the right moment, Newt just needed to show him that moment was coming up quickly. 

So he focused on his own studies, sitting with mister Dumbledore each day and talking about magical creatures and what was known about them. Newt was happy to discuss them at length and go into the issues with published books not being fact checked properly. Practically anyone could put together a book on magical creatures filled with nonsense and the world would accept it. In other rarer cases, misinformation was spread as a way to protect the creatures. Newt was more sympathetic to that but in the end, the more false nonsense that the world believed would only hurt creatures in the long run. It was better to disperse with the mystery and show them as the intelligent and brilliant creatures they were, worthy of attention and protection when needed. Thankfully mister Dumbledore wasn’t the type to disagree with Newt’s opinions. He saw the words for the truth that they were and already had respect for all living things. Newt admired him for that. He was a well-respected man and people paid attention to his words, so it was good that he believed in preserving creatures. 

Newt never asked the man about Grindelwald but there were few in the magical world who didn’t know of him. The man was a dark wizard through and through, not hesitating to own the title. He had experimented on no maj multiple times and believed them inferior to the magical kind. Newt couldn’t imagine a man with so little respect for other people would care about creatures. Everything Newt had heard about him was power-hungry with his aim being all out war and eradication. All of that wrapped up in a very charming smile. Dishonest and two-faced papa Graves had muttered. Newt wondered what was going on truly, with Dumbledore visiting America for the summer. There was no way it was merely to educate and vacation alone. Papa Graves had a habit of getting caught up in things sometime. Usually political moves and power changes that affected America. He was a good man and sought to help thankfully so Newt never had to worry about that sort of thing. Whatever happened between his adoptive father and the powerful British wizard in closed studies was none of his concern. He was content to have the man teaching about creatures and the laws and issues around them in the world. Helping Newt prepare to eventually put together a paper to submit to magizoologists in order to work as their apprentice. 

Newt thought that perhaps starting on his own might have its own benefits but he knew his family wanted some formal education to it. They did have a good point, that he should learn what was already out there before trying to break it all down. Newt supposed he was a bit eager to wander the world, to meet the stunning creatures in real life and learn all there was. Percival would support that, Newt knew. He wasn’t the type to try and stifle careers for selfish reasons and Newt did intend to return home often. He imagined he wouldn’t go too long without missing his family and the manor he had grew up in. Even now, Theseus talked about a fall trip to London and Newt worried if he could really stay there a month without missing his home. But at the same time, he was excited to go. The world was waiting and Newt did intend to explore it. But for now his attention was more homeward, every thinking on Percival and why he was hesitating. Was it their age difference? Percival was fourteen years older than Newt but plenty of couples had large age gaps, more so with omegas. Newt wondered if Percival had trouble accepting the semi-incestual issues between them. Newt had been raised as a sibling to him after all. But then Percival had moved out only a few years after he arrived as a boy, off on his career. Newt had a more familiar bond with his other brothers than Percival, but perhaps the fact that it was there was enough to bother the man. Newt wondered if Percival hadn’t planned to marry or already had someone else in mind, but surely he would have said something. He never brought anyone home for dinner. When dating was going well and beginning to turn serious, his brothers always brought them home to meet the family. It didn’t seem likely Percival would skip that. 

Newt would just have to wait to get answers however, sitting and worrying on it wasn’t going to help him. Until he spoke to Percival about it, nothing new could be learned so there was no point fixating on it. Better to learn more about creatures and the best way to submit papers so people would accept them. 

Come the weekend, the family met up for their usual dinner and Percival was there as always. Newt was bursting with curiosity but he kept it under wraps, waiting and patient as the family talked about their various weeks. 

And then Theseus beat Newt to it. 

“There’s been a lot of office talk, about Percival receiving some flowers,” he brought up, sending the man a smirk. “Everyone is asking how the dour man could get such a gift, who would dare?”

“Dour? Newt asked, thrown off watching Percival to question his brother’s wording.

Theseus shrugged. 

“People think of Percival as a very intimidating man, always no-nonsense and strict.”

“That doesn’t equal dour,” Newt frowned and Theseus looked a bit caught. 

“What Theseus is trying to say is I have a reputation as a man who is not the sort people would send flowers too,” Percival explained, ever calm. 

“But you like plants,” Newt protested. 

“He might have a few here and there,” Aglovale supposed, as if it wasn’t common knowledge. Newt blinked at him, thinking of the bedroom packed with pants and then coming up short when he suddenly realized they had likely never been in the room in recent years.

“Do you have many in your apartment?” Newt asked, curious now. 

“A few,” Percival agreed easily. 

“His apartment is a mystery to us all,” Aglovale added, looking amused. “He never invites us there, so cruel.”

Percival shook his head. 

“It’s a small place, not meant for entertaining,” he defended. 

“So move into a larger place,” Theseus suggested. 

“I like my apartment,” Percival explained. “I’ve no intention of leaving it. It’s a good spot for work and I’ve all I need around me.” 

“But where is it?”

“Has no one ever been there?” Newt inquired. 

“Mom has a few times, I think,” Dornar offered up, looking to his mother in question. Mama Graves nodded her head, looking amused with it all. 

“It’s a very normal apartment I assure you, if a bit on the small side.” 

“Now I’m curious,” Lamorak decided. “I never realized none of us had been to his place.”

Percival huffed out, looking put upon with all his brother’s interest. 

“But back to the original topic,” Mama Graves gently directed. “Did you like your gift?” She asked Percival, bringing the attention back to him. 

“I...it was acceptable,” he announced after a moment. Newt felt his stomach flutter, sensing Percival was using words carefully. But he clearly knew, his gaze looking to Newt as he said it. 

“Who would have thought that you would be the type to enjoy flowers,” Aglovale teased. 

“Be nice,” Elaina chided him lightly. “Everyone likes receiving gifts.”

The conversation moved on but Newt thought he could sense a change in Percival’s gaze when he looked at him. So Newt just had to wait him out. 

There was a sensation of satisfaction when Percival sought him out after dinner had winded down. It was getting late out and the garden was lit lowly with fireflies and candle lanterns. Newt had settled into his favourite bench to wait and now it had paid off. 

“Evening,” he offered up to the man, smiling as Percival approached him. 

“That was an interesting move,” he told Newt as he took a seat beside him. “The office will be gossiping for months now.” 

“Public offerings are the first step in a formal courting, to make your interest known,” Newt replied lightly. Percival huffed out, shaking his head as if he was amused when he wanted to be more stern. 

“Is there a reason?” Newt made himself ask abruptly. “I mean… do you dislike my… attention?”

Percival didn’t reply immediately making Newt more nervous. He watched the man run a hand through his perfectly combed hair and look out over the garden. 

“We… it's not the sort of match that would be considered good.”

“Why does that matter?”

“You… you should be given the best available to you.”

“I don’t want what others deem the best,” Newt replied immediately, sitting forward, getting closer to Percival. 

“Theseus was being protective, but he was right. We’ve a large age gap between us. And very different career goals. You should be with someone closer to your own age, someone who can travel freely with you.” There was a strange bitterness to his voice, as if he didn’t like what he was saying. 

“I know right now, it seems like I might be the best choice but you're only considering our family at this point. You've so much more to see and a wide variety of people to meet. You shouldn’t be rushing into anything, much less a marriage with someone homebound.” Percival sounded so sure as he spoke, clearly he had thought about this before. Newt swallowed back an instant reaction, knowing that would only make Percival think he was being rash. 

“We really shouldn’t,” Percival sighed out, looking displeased with the words as he said them once more. That made Newt feel more sure about them, that the man didn’t truly believe what he was saying.

“Percival…”

“In the end, I’m an old bitter home -bound man, and you’re…” Percival reaches out, gently touching Newt’s cheek with care. A touch had never felt so titillating before, Percival’s warm fingers gracing his skin. 

“You’re young and beautiful and you want to run all across this world. As you should, you’ll do great things and I’ll just be someone holding you back,” Percival explained.

Newt blinked and then leaned forward towards him. In a spontaneous feeling that he followed he pressed a kiss to the man's mouth. It was brief but Newt's heart jumped into his throat and Percival looked just as startled when Newt leaned back a touch. 

“I know being sensible is the best yet way to go about this but I’d rather lead with my heart. I want to be with your Percival.” 

After a moment the stern man looked at Newt, trying to read his face.

“I’ve been looking to you for years now, spent my youth infatuated with you and now here I am, a man, wanting to see if you would just…. just try?” Newt licked his lip, mouth suddenly dry and his hands shaking with nervousness. The words thick on his tongue, feel fumbling and inaccurate to express the depth of what he was feeling in that very moment. 

“A better man would know better, would let you go to find someone better suited,” Percival admitted and Newt shook his head.

“I’d much rather you be an honest man,” he explained, leaning in close again. Newt had climbed houses as a boy and met all sorts of deadly beasts, but he had never been so scared like this before. Knowing deeply that Percival could truly hurt him in a way that would never heal properly, Newt had fallen too far, too fast. 

“Can we try?” He requested again, not wanting to beg but not above it. Percival had this notion that he might not be a good match, but Newt was certain together they would be wonderful. 

Percival closed his eyes but after a breath, nodded his head finally, giving in. Newt couldn’t fight a sudden happy sound, mouth smiling widely.

Percival huffed out, peeing at Newt a moment and then leaning on to kiss him again. A proper kiss, pushing his mouth against a Newt’s slowly, in no rush. The warm pressure and the man so close to him was overwhelming. Percival smelt good, he felt warm as he wound his arms around newt. His tasted so perfect, Newts heart pounding so hard in delight and excitement. He was aware of every place they touched and it stirred him up in so many ways. 

He couldn't help but break the kiss to smile brightly, pulling back a touch, feeling foolish but unable to deny it. Percival didn’t seem bothered by it, offering his own soft look. His smiles were so rare but so much more for that. 

Newt knew that Percival had his worries so he wanted to encourage the man. That meant finding ways to coax him along. Usually it was the alpha who did the courting but Newt wasn’t going to let that stop him. He had sent flowers and a personal gift already. Establishing communication was usually what happened. So he began writing Percival little notes. He knew it was meant to be more formal contact but they saw each other usually every Saturday so there was no point in long letters about his week. Instead he tried to write short notes about his day or thoughts that had. Discussions he had with Dumbledore, new creatures the man introduced him to, books Newt read, how the plants in his bedroom were doing. Just little bits of things that had his poor owl working hard all day. Newt supposed he should look into a journal spelled so they could communicate with more ease.

Alpha omega courting was a stuffy thing. Filled with restrictions and rules. Chaperons and monitored visits. They were unique however, they already knew and trusted each other. Newt had no fear of Percival in any way shape or form. He knew the man was a gentleman and that he would never do anything to Newt against his will. If anything, it seemed like Newt was going to have to be the aggressor in this. He was going to have to chase that handsome, wonderful, foolish man down. 

He sent more gifts, picking and choosing carefully. It meant more visits to the city which Newt never enjoyed but it was good for him. If he wanted Percival as a partner he would have to be in the city more, to be able to help maintain any household they kept. It also allowed Dumbledore to take Newt places as well. Into the university to see exhibits and look at books that couldn’t leave their library. 

Dumbledore was a good company to go out, he seemed aware of Newt’s anxieties and when they were acting up. Mama Grave usually went with them of course, she had no interest in leaving Newt with someone they didn’t know very well. Sometimes papa Graves came along and on rare occasions one of his brothers would come. No one was overly interested in magical creatures like Newt was but they were willing to come along and learn now and then. 

Dumbledore was a vast well of knowledge as well. 

“And so the centaurs made the request that they be considered Beasts rather than Beings. The idea of falling into the same category as many more foul creatures disturbed them. They feared being thought to have the same evil characteristics as them and being stereotypes and eventually hunted.”

“They were allowed to choose?” Newt asked, walking down the hall of the magical museum. It was first thing in the morning when the museum was at its quietest. Mama Graves was walking but trailing behind a bit, reading the pamphlet of the newer exhibits. 

“There have been times when the Ministry has shown a generous nature, they were lucky enough to benefit from it.”

“If only other creatures could be so lucky,” Newt sighed out, looking at the stuffed beasts and knowing that their kin were treated as pests more than anything. All the books about them were guides of how to destroy them rather than preserve.

“We can only hope to change what we see lacking,” Dumbledore replied and Newt liked him for that. He never brought up that Newt was an omega, that he should aim lower. Dumbledore never spoke down to anyone, always encouraging them of their dreams, offering paths that he knew of to achieve them. He was a wonderful teacher and Newt already had a great respect for him in the short time he had known him. 

“I will,” Newt assured him. “I was thinking about writing some books on the matter, proper books about creatures and their lives.”

“That would be a very good place to start,” he agreed lightly. “It’s been a very long time since the books the school uses have been properly updated. However, how do you propose updating them when they all have inaccuracies?”

“Theory testing I suppose, out in the field with the creatures properly, not in some closed area where they’re stressed and scared.”

“Hmm, a good idea but one that will certainly take time and dedication,” Dumbledore pointed out. 

“Yes, I’ve been compiling what I can about the local creatures of the manor since I was a boy. It took many years but I’m confident in my research. I’ll work to do the same with other beasts, give them all the same care and attention.”

Dumbledore nodded his head, seeming to be pleased with the plan. They both knew that in the fall Dumbledore would return to his school to teach. Newt would have to have an idea of where to go from there. He wanted to travel America first, learn all he could of their local creatures. It would be easy to do with the Graves’ family influence in the country, they had insisted of course. Mama Graves already had loose ideas to accompany him to a few spots. She wanted to visit people in the area while he did his research. Papa Graves had also thought of places he could visit for a few months at a time, renewing old friendships and doing political work. It would be the easiest way to introduce Newt into this new part of his life. Travelling more and not settling anywhere for a while. Omega’s were thought to struggle with moving around too much, a deep-rooted instinct in them to settle into a single safe place. Newt supposed it was true, he had spent most of his life in the Graves manor. The city was never a place he liked to visit but he did enjoy roaming the countryside. 

The land outside the manor was owned by the Graves and Newt had the run of it as a boy, wandering through fields and jumping through the shallow streams. Playing in the greenbelts and finding creatures to watch for hours. Snallygasters, jackalopes, hodags, gnomes, doxy, horned serpents, nogtails, fairies, mooncalves, even a wampus. Newt had spent his young years observing them from a respectful distance and helping those he could. Healing those that needed it and allowed him. 

So it wasn’t to say that he spent all his time at home but rather within a few hundred acres of land. Newt tried not to restrict himself by what people expected of omegas but he did know he didn’t like being crowded. That didn’t have to limit him however, going at the right times left places that could be busy quiet. He was visiting the city more, planning so it was calm enough not to bother him. This was where Percival lived and Newt might have to live in the bustling city as well. He wanted to at least try to adapt to it, make some sort of effort to change. He wanted to show Percival they could be a good match. 

Once they were done the visit and Dumbledore was off, Newt and mama Graves went to the shops. Newt needed to send another gift to Percival, but he wasn’t sure what would be the ideal. Newt had sent him more plants in the few months since they had talked. He had picked out books on botany that he knew were not only respect authors but also books Percival didn’t have already. He picked scarves from trendy shops, gloves and cufflinks. Admittedly mama Graves helped him pick that all out. Percival was rather fashion forward and Newt didn’t have that same eye. Mama Graves was good at picking out the things Percival would like thankfully. 

In traditional courting, Newt would be looking to send more personal things soon, handmade gifts and meals. But he wanted the last gift to go over well. 

Something memorable. 

“What do you think of these?” mama Graves called him, peering into a class case of vintage cufflinks. All of them very shiny and humming with magic. “He did enjoy the last few pairs, more so the creature-themed ones,” she pointed out warmly. 

Mama Graves had insisted on them having a touch of Newt to them and Percival had seemed to like that as well. Newt of course was happy to help but worried that much more that the man would genuinely like them. 

“I’ve already gotten him those,” Newt mused. He walked the high-end shop, peering at all the things Percival could buy for himself if he wanted. This wouldn’t do, not at all. 

Newt was exhausted by the time they arrived home and even mama Graves looked happy to sit down. They had gone in and out of so many shops Newt had lost count. But he had found something in the end. A paper package wrapped with care in his lap. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t mail it,” mama Graves noted. 

“I want to give it to him in person.”

Newt sent the package up to his room and when it was time for bed he carefully unpacked the new blanket. He had found it in the same shop he bought Percival his scarf and where Percival had picked so many gifts for him. It was brand new, finely made, a soft fabric that Newt adored the feel of. He rubbed his cheek on it, smiling at the lovely texture. Newt unfolded it and wrapped himself in the blanket as he crawled into his bed. He curled into his pillow, wondering how Percival would like this gift. 

Newt used the blanket each night, curling up inside it. After the second night, he felt a bit more daring and slept with nothing else on. Letting his bare skin rest against the material, thinking of Percival scenting the blanket one day soon. 

The idea of it stirred Newt up enough that he wanted to touch himself. He was still humiliated about the day he hit under the bed like a child but he had never forgotten the sound and heavy scent of Percival. It had fueled his sexual fantasy ever since the moment happened. Newt could feel his slick building already, closing his eyes and bringing up the memories. Of Percival’s uneven breath and the scent of his desire filling the room as he masturbated. The way he breathed Newt’s name, as if it was something amazing. 

Newt shivered still, running his hands down his own thighs, imagining it was Percival’s hands on him, exploring. Running up Newt’s thigh feather-light, he would have that rare teasing smirk on his handsome face. He was so good to look at too, not just looks alone even. The way he was always collected and in control. The way he carried himself, something about that calm air he held. Newt had always liked it and now he found it made him squirm. He wanted to know what Percival would be like in bed, would he be the same man or would he be different. Newt’s knowledge of sex was more biological than anything else. He knew the mechanics and the theories of pleasure. He knew that some people craved it so they paid for it, that some people betrayed their partners to seek more out. It could be an expression of love or something more akin to a companionship. 

Newt rolled on his back, spreading his thighs so he could reach down and touch himself. He was learning more about his body after all. Touching new places and learning how good they could be. He dragged the blanket with him, rolling on it as he masturbated and wondered what Percival’s hand would feel like. 

He muffled the man’s name into the fabric as he spilled and let his slick and scent seep into the blanket. Newt didn’t make it filthy, but he did let it scent enough so Percival would know exactly what he had done with it. 

Newt made sure to seal the blanket back up after, casting a careful ward to keep the improper scents inside. Come the weekend Percival arrived with the rest of the family. Everyone arrived throughout the day for a weekend visit. Newt was waiting for Percival and the man, as if knowing, arrived a bit more earlier than everyone. 

He came in through the main doors, pulling off his gloves as the house-elf took his coat. Percival giving her a polite smile and thank you for the assistance. Newt caught the man’s gaze through the doors, their eyes locking a moment. Newt was in the gardens but quickly made his way over to the other man. 

“Hello,” he offered gently and Percival smiled in return. 

“How have you been?” He asked Newt. “Any new adventures into the city?”

“A few,” Newt replied brightly, feeling warmed by the attention. Percival was very good at making him feel like the only one in the room. “It took me a long while to find the latest gift,” he admitted. 

“Truly, it’s not necessary,” Percival reminded him. He had told Newt many times since this had started up. But Newt refused to give up, he knew Percival was enjoying this little game between them. Aside from mama Graves, no one else knew Newt had been courting Percival. The notes and gifts he had been sending a little secret between them. 

“I insist,” Newt replied easily, used to this back and forth now. “I’ve left the latest gift for you on your bed.”

Newt had wanted to give it to him in person but in the end he knew he would be too embarrassed. Just the idea of standing there while Percival opened it filled him with anxiety. He didn’t doubt his choice of gift but he did realize it wasn’t remotely proper. But then he never had been the proper sort and Percival knew that. 

“Curious,” Percival replied, eyes narrowing at Newt. He always was one to catch on quickly, probably why he made such a good auror. 

“I wanted to give you something as well,” he announced after a moment and Newt blinked. Through this exchange Percival hadn’t given him anything, usually courting was one-sided, to show the worth of the one trying to woo the other. 

“I was thinking this isn’t the usual way one goes about courting so the usual rules didn’t apply,” Percival explained as if reading Newt’s thoughts. He presented a small box to Newt from his pocket. 

“The real trouble was deciding on just one thing, I’ve seen so much of late, thinking you might enjoy it,” he admitted. Newt accepted the gift, peering up at the slightly nervous man and wondered suddenly how anyone could think Percival was dour or mean. 

“Thank you,” he told Percival with a smile. The box was tied with a little ribbon so Newt pulled it apart before taking off the small lid. Inside was what appeared to be a pocket watch. But anyone in the magical world knew better. Taking it out, Newt turned it over in one hand, trying to identify it and the magic humming within it. 

Percival produced a second one, the exact same. 

“Communication charms,” Percival explained quietly. “I’ve gotten used to the little notes, but I always want to respond to them, to answer your passing thoughts.”

Newt bit his lower lip, turning over the gift in his hand and smiling. Percival had liked hearing his nonsense, had enjoyed the little messages throughout the week. 

“T-thank you,” Newt breathed again, stepping closer to Percival. He returned the motion and they were so close then. Percival reached up, careful finger touching Newt’s chin as he leaned in. It was such a sweet kiss. Newt had read about lust and kissing, about how it could consume him so quickly. But no one seemed to write about the simple kisses. About how good a single gentle touch could feel. As if love itself was being given in the touch, Newt’s chest swelling with happiness as he accepted the slow and wonderful contact. 

The sound of footsteps outside the door made them break apart quickly. Newt suddenly realized they were in the hall for the main door and not somewhere tucked away. Blushing, he offered Percival a brief smile and then went to meet the next sibling who arrived. When Theseus was in the door Newt glanced back and Percival was gone. 

Everyone arrived and the sitting room was filled with chatter as Newt’s family caught each other up on their week. Newt was listening to Aglovale chat but he noticed when Percival joined them. His gaze avoided Newt in such an obvious way. For a moment Newt was confused and then he realized Percival must have gone and opened the blanket already. Was he so insulted he was avoiding Newt now? Had he ruined what was between them with base lust? Newt tried not to worry, turning his attention back to his brother but every time Percival shirted Newt’s gaze was drawn. Percival was chatting politely with papa Graves and seemed fine, but Newt couldn’t catch his gaze. Feeling more and more apprehensive Newt took the moment when they all went to the dining room to step beside Percival and touch his arm. 

“Is everything alright?” he whispered to the man and Percival bent his head to whisper a reply to him. 

“You wicked tease,” he growled, something about his tone utterly divine as Percival fixed him with such a dark and intent look that Newt felt heat pool into his belly. And then the man was walking away from Newt, leaving him all bothered as they had to sit down to dinner with their family still. 

The rest of the evening was charged. Newt avoided Percival’s gaze now because when they did meet he felt a spike of lust course through him. His thighs were starting to get slick and it was all extremely inappropriate for family dinner. But no one seemed to notice, thank Merlin, everyone chattering happily about this and that. Newt answered and asked questions just as he always did. But at the end of the meal Newt couldn’t for the love of him recall what the meal had actually been. He filled his plate and ate it all, it had been good, but his mind was too jumbled for anything beyond that. 

“Are you feeling well?” mama Graves asked quietly when the meal was done and everyone else was distracted. 

“Just a bit lightheaded,” Newt knew better than to try and lie to the clever woman. “I’d been nervous about giving my gift but Percival seemed to like it. I just wound myself up over nothing.”

“Alright, I’m sure everything will be fine,” she told him and Newt managed a genuine smile in return for her. 

For the rest of the night, by unspoken agreement, Percival and Newt avoided each other. Newt desperately wanting to try and catch the man alone, excited to see what would come of it, but knowing better. If they were going to introduce their courting to the family, sneaking off somewhere for kissing wasn’t the best start.

But in the evening, when everyone was abed, Newt found himself inspecting his new gift with more care. Sitting up in bed, he turned the pocket watch in his hands. It looked like a normal sort, but on closer inspection there were darling nifflers running around the case. Given that they were seen as pests, Newt found the design rather unique and charming. Thinking that Percival would have seen it and known Newt would like it. 

Once he clicked the top, the cover opened and a dim light lit the centre. A smooth and polished white stone in place of the clockwork. As soon as it was opened it lit slowly, magic reaching out. 

Newt ran a finger over it and started when it grew brighter suddenly. 

“Newt?” Percival’s low voice came forth and Newt nearly dropped it in surprise. 

“P-Percival?” he replied unsure, watching the stone glow softly. 

“You activated the stone,” Percival explained. “All you need to do is open it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Newt glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight, dreadfully late. 

“It’s ok,” Percival answered, the sound of shuffling as he moved in his bed, blankets moving. “Why are you up so late?”

“I usually am, I’m very much a nocturnal sort.”

“So you just lay in bed?”

“I like to walk the halls sometimes, sit and read in the library…” Newt hesitated a moment. “Lay in your bed,” he finally added. Because he did like to do so. He could see the night stars and curl up in the man’s calming scent.

“I never thought you to be so, such a teasing creature.” 

Newt turned on his side, peering at the stone. 

“How is that teasing?”

“Because I know you’re telling me the truth; I can smell you on the blankets.”

Newt blinked, feeling his face heat up a bit. 

“I never thought of that,” He admitted. He wondered then how much the man could trace on the blankets. 

“You’ve been teasing me for years really, with what you get up to on my bed when I’m away.”

Newt flushed hard then, realizing Percival would have been able to tell that he masturbated in his room regularly. 

“I don’t know why that never occurred to me,” he confessed. “Even with the blanket I intentionally gave you,” he huffed out. 

“Ah. So the smell of you touching yourself all over this blanket was intentional then?”

Newt bit his lip, wondering if Percival was using it already. 

“Perhaps. I thought...I wanted you to know I suppose. Of all the ways I thought of y-you.” 

“Darling,” Percival breathed and the endearment made Newt snuggle deeper into his bedding. 

“Sex and attraction are important in good relationships,” Newt muttered, picking it up from some book he had peeked at. 

“Believe me, sex and attraction are not an issue for me.”

Newt pressed his face into his pillow, unable to fight an answering grin. 

“Me either,” he told Percival quietly. “I’ve always been aware of you and how handsome you are,” he admitted. 

“Since I was a boy. I suspect most of my sexual awakenings revolved around you in some way.” Newt winced once he said it, realizing he was underlining their age difference. 

“Utter tease,” Percival announced after a moment and Newt gave a sigh of relief and rolled onto his back to look up at the bedroom ceiling. It was charmed to show the night sky but somehow not the same as the real thing. 

“I’m not sure what that means entirely,” he divulged. “Beyond the general idea.”

“It means you're flirting with me. Getting me aroused and then disappearing without following through.”

“Following through?”

“Sex.”

Newt felt his face burn and his thighs already slick. 

“How is sharing my past flirting?” Newt asked, knowing but wanting to hear it.

“You're talking about yourself and your sexual exploration. Saying you thought of me in intimate moments. How is that not teasing? Letting me know you’ve touched yourself while thinking of me.”

So direct. 

“Hardly a sin,” Newt defended. “You should know these things about me if we’re to court and go beyond.”

“Tease,” Percival summed up.

“I think you're just sensitive,” Newt teased then, smiling as he said it. 

“A tease and a menace.”

Newt laughed then. 

“I’m sure it won't bother you to know the same of me?” Percival asked.

“How so? A tease?”

“I could be,” Percival mused and Newt chuckled in disbelief. 

“I’ve spent years thinking of you, since you came of age,” Percival announced, tone low as he spoke. There was a sudden intensity to it Newt had never heard before. 

“I’ve known I should be better but in the end you were always on my mind in my more private time. I could never resist masturbating when I came home to find your scent on my bedding. There were times when I looked at you and just wanted badly to grab you and take you. Right then and there. Kiss you all over, bury my face between those pretty thighs, to know how good you would feel inside.”

Newt swallowed weekly, feeling his thighs slick up more, rubbing them together for the delightful friction. 

“I never let anyone one know I was dating, because those few I did looked so much like you. I never dated long because when I fucked them, I always thought of you. I liked to take them on their hands and knees, because it was so easy to picture you then. Pale shoulders, plump ass bouncing on my cock.” he growled out and Newt pressed his face into his pillow to muffle a whimper. His cock hard now and his backside wanting attention, his whole body stirred up. 

“Good night darling,” Percival added and Newt grabbed the stone but the light went out. Percival refusing to answer it a second time.

Newt made sure to ignore him the next morning and Percival seemed utterly amused by it, the mean dolt. 

They used the stones often, talking at lunch when Percival was taking a break from his work. Mama Graves had suggested that since Percival had a bad habit of missing lunches, all caught up in his work. So Newt was happy to help establish a lunch time call each day and Percival never refused him. They spoke more in the evening as well. Sometimes the stones just working away as they both read or went about their evenings, off-handed comments here and there. Idly moments shared now. 

Newt had thought about calling Percival in the night again. He was still a bit captivated by the dirty words the usually proper man had said to him. Newt had touched himself plenty of times thinking of the words, the low tone of them filling his ears. He wondered if Percival would give him more, knowing he would really. But he didn’t want to take too much of Percival’s time up. He certainly didn’t want to wake him up when he had a full day of hard work coming. So he resisted that sort, but thought of it often during the week. Perhaps on the weekend he would make the call then. They could talk low and filthy without any guilt. Newt knew Percival was more experienced than him and he wanted to know more, wanted Percival to explain sex to him. To hear his thoughts and views on it. 

So Newt was looking forward to seeing the man the following weekend. 

So it was more disappointing than usual to hear he had to work the weekend and wouldn’t be coming home. 

“Do you think it would be too forward to go visit him?” Newt asked mama Graves when they received the letter from Percival on the Friday afternoon. 

Mama Graves smiled, looking very amused. 

“I had wondered when you would want to go,” she admitted easily. 

“Would you need to come?” Newt wondered, not wanting to inconvenience the wonderful woman. It wouldn’t be far to take her from the rest of the family just so Newt could see Percival for a bit. 

“If it were anyone other than Percival, I would, just to be safe.”

“But it’s Percival?” Newt asked, not quite understanding. 

“It is,” she agreed. “And I know my eldest son very well, he would never take advantage of anyone, much less some he holds dear. He’s so very formal and proper.”

Newt blinked and flushed pink. Mama Graves chuckled softly and Newt let her think he was merely embarrassed with the idea of Percival’s affection. Not the fact that he knew very well that Percival was a man with his own desires and lusts. 

Newt considered telling Percival he was coming but decided against it. There was a slim chance Percival might deny him, wanting to keep a proper space between them like Mama Graves had suggested. But Newt was also fairly sure that if Newt could get the man alone, he would be willing to kiss Newt. 

Cooking was a bit of a stereotype for omegas but in truth few magical born were bad at it. Cooking was like potions and with magic to help, it was rather hard to make a mess of a meal. So Newt took to the kitchens and enlisted the help of the house elves and cooks to make a simple meal to bring to Percival’s apartment. It went easy enough and Newt was rather proud of it. The fact that he had taken the time to come make it and not simply request it was telling however. The staff knew now something was going on, an omega cooking for an alpha was rather obvious. Newt imagined by the time the weekend was over, his brothers would have caught wind of the courting. He was certain that mama Graves was keeping her husband updated but Newt’s siblings had only known of the intention and not that they had actually started. 

Still, if they were getting ready to move onto the more serious part of courting, it made sense to let the whole family in. So they could air any worries and be properly corrected. Newt had no intention of letting anyone dissuade him of Percival. Not now that he was so close. 

Percival had a floo thankfully and while Newt had never been there, Percival had always made it open to his family in case of emergencies. So Newt was able to enter his apartment directly from the manor floo. Percival would know he had come but was also busy with work for at least a few hours yet. 

That gave Newt plenty of time to get dinner all set up and to look around. 

The apartment was what he expected but supposed the family might be surprised. There were large windows with shelves and shelves of plants. The furniture was nice and comfortable but not overly ornate like the things in the manor. It was a comfortable sized apartment but Newt could see it would be cramped if more than a few people were in it. The kitchen was mostly magical, everything set up to self cook and clean. There was an appalling amount of takeout in the fridge and that surprised Newt. He had thought the man took better care of himself. But if he did overwork… Newt huffed out and made a note to himself to encourage mama Graves to send Percival more meals. If she had a hint he wasn’t eating well she would fix it immediately.

Percival’s bedroom was dark, the curtains pulled closed and heavy to block out all the light. The bed was the only thing Newt had seen that showed the family wealth. A rather large bed with plush bedding, it looked rather comfortable. There was a chest of drawers on the side and a magical closet that Newt didn’t doubt was packed full. Percival did like his fashion. 

Approaching the bed, Newt noted his blanket peeking out, tucked under the blankets and it brought a smile to his face. He wasn’t able to resist the urge to flop onto the bedding and have a roll about, rubbing his cheek on the blankets and crawling up the bed to lay his head on the pillows and drag the other one closer to snuggle to his chest. The deep-seated scent of Percival clinging to the fabric as Newt breathed them in. It was stronger than at the manor, it felt more deeper and Newt spent more time than he should have probably, laying there and smelling pillows. But once the scent was in his mind he felt more base urges taking over, the need to spread his own scent around the place. Putting the bed back right, Newt wandered the room once more but this time he was far more tactile, picking things up and running his fingers over others. The need to spread his scent was a common omega trait he had read, a part of courting. So he didn’t try and fight it, walking back into the main rooms and proceeding to touch everything he could, rubbing his cheek on curtains and flopping onto the couch like a child would. Hugging throw pillows and running his fingers along books. He went over the apartment thoroughly, marking his scent everywhere, something in him telling him it was good, that it would ward off anyone from coming around and trying to steal his mate from him. It felt silly and Newt laughed at himself a few times but it also lifted a weight off of him to be able to scent himself and Percival in the place now. 

He resisted the urge to snoop around beyond just scent marking and sent himself into the kitchen. The meal was prepared already, it just needed to be cooked and Percival had a stove. So Newt went about making a nice dinner. 

Before it was ready, Percival came home. The floo lit up and caught Newt's attention from the book he was reading. 

“You’re earlier than I expected,” Newt greeted and Percival eyed him a moment. Newt could just see the man thinking that having him there wasn’t proper at all. 

“I knew someone was here. I honestly expected mother alone, not the both of you.”

“Mama’s not here,” Newt informed him pertly, getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen and check on the food. Percival followed him as his coat and scarf floated to their place. 

“So you’ve come to visit alone?” 

Newt smiled at him in reply. Percival narrowed his eyes and looked distinctly wary, as if he expected Newt to pounce at any moment. It was actually a bit endearing. 

“How was work?” Newt asked and after a moment Percival sat at the little table in the kitchen and replied. It was a light conversation with an underlining anticipation. Newt certainly hadn’t come with any truly lewd intentions. He had hoped for a few kisses but he supposed this was the ideal situation for a pair of would-be lovers. 

“So mother just let you come alone?”

“She did,” Newt replied brightly, using his wand to get the food from the stove and floating out the plates so the dinner table set. Newt wasn’t particularly good at hosting magic but he knew enough to make a decent little presentation. 

It was a nice cut of roast with simple potatoes and carrots with various seasonings for each part. Newt set it up and Percival didn’t protest as they began their meal. Usually they were across a large table in a dining room so the small table in the kitchen felt intimate to Newt, his leg brushing Percival’s as he moved. 

“Is there a reason work has been so demanding?” Newt asked, wondering if there was a reason behind it or if it was an excuse of some worth. The last thing he wanted to do was chase Percival away from their home. 

“They’ve been increasing my workload for a while now. I believe they're considering me for a promotion and want to see how I fare,” Percival told him easily, not seeming to hide anything at all. 

“Another promotion?” Newt blinked. “You’ve done very well, you seem to get moved up often, that’s good right?”

Percival frowned at his plate a moment. 

“In some ways it is. Part of it is just politics. The family name is a proud one. It looks good for them to have a Graves in a high position.”

Newt didn’t really follow the idea but politics was never his best field. 

“I’ve no doubt that anything you’ve received you’ve done on your own merit. You're a good auror Percival. And I can’t see it as a bad thing for someone like you to be in charge.”

The man gave Newt a small smile. 

After they ate, they headed to the living room. Usually on the weekends they would all gather and talk with the family. It felt different with just the two of them. When Percival sat down on his small couch Newt made a decision and sat beside him, thigh to thigh. 

“Improper,” Percival told him and Newt smirked a bit. He tipped his head and rested it on Percival's shoulder with a sigh. He couldn’t help but rub his cheek a bit, scent-marking the man. Percival huffed out in reaction, Newt wanted to know what he thought but felt too shy to meet his gaze. 

“Does it really bother you?” Newt asked, curious despite being so sure his attention was welcomed. 

“Would you want me to stop?”

Percival sighed out, deep and long. 

“We both know that it would be proper to do so.”

“But would you want me too?”

“...Of course not,” Percival finally admitted. “I think I’d be rather upset if you did.”

Newt smiled, leaning against Percival more firmly. 

“I spoke to father about all of this,” Percival said after a bit of time sitting in a comfortable silence. 

“Hmm?” Newt felt rather relaxed, at ease with the world while Percival was close to him. 

“He actually laughed at me. He thought it was funny that I ever thought I had a chance to resist you. That something like ‘proper behaviour’ would ever slow you down.”

“He was rather right, wasn’t he?”

Percival nodded, shifting finally so he could wind his arm around Newt and snuggle him close. 

“Who could resist?” Percival mused, resting his chin in Newt’s curls. 

Feeling bold, Newt leaned in and Percival met him, reaching out to tip Newt’s chin up a hair more so their mouths slotted against one another. Percival felt so calm and certain while Newt felt so anxious but excited. He leaned in, pressing his mouth more and then pulling back shyly. Percival chased him, pressing his lips to his once more, lingering as his hand ran along Newt’s neck and cupped his hair. He tangled his fingers in the man’s proper vest, tugging a bit until they were getting closer. Newt broke the kiss to look down, fumble to close the distance. 

He gave a surprised sound when Percival just lifted him, pulling him so Newt was straddling his waist, sitting on top of Percival. He could feel all the places they were touching, thighs pressed close. Newt had never felt so intimate with someone before. 

Percival's long fingers running through Newt’s curls calmingly before he eased him closer again. Pressing kisses to his mouth once more. Newt had thought the man might want more but Percival seemed more than happy just to kiss Newt. To press them to the corner of his mouth, to his cheek and chin. Down along his jaw and the stretch of his neck. Newt realized he was tipping his head in offering, giving him more to kiss. He curled lazy hands around Percival’s shoulder, fingers spread out so he could touch as much as he could. He wanted to explore, to know every inch of the man under him. 

Percival nipped at the base of his neck and it drew a suddenly low sound from Newt. He flushed red in reaction, clinging to the man and feeling that lust hunger building in him. Percival pulled back and smiled so warmly at Newt. He felt so sappy, looking at him and feeling his heart soar in reaction. 

“Come on, it’s late, we should go to bed,” Percival declared and Newt nodded his head. He had brought what he needed for the night as well. Just in case. Newt prepared for bed in the bathroom, feeling excitement and anxiety war within him. He loved Percival and wanted everything with him. But this would be his first time having sex with someone. Newt was in his twenties and he knew plenty of people had sex far before him, teenager often coupling. But he had never felt any urge, not until he was an omega. But then his own shyness and already developing adoration for Percival had kept him busy. Newt wondered if Percival expected him to be experienced in sex? He had very much teased the man with the blanket, he had indicated he wanted to be intimate, so he couldn’t just back down now. 

He hesitated at the door, feeling foolish for being scared at all, it was no big deal in the end, just another step. Percival was already in the bed, dressed in pajamas and peering at a book with charming reading glasses. 

“Do you mind if I read a bit?” He asked Newt and he blinked, realizing the man meant for them to simply sleep. He felt a bit disappointed but far more relieved. They would be intimate, of course they would, but taking time sounded rather wonderful to Newt. 

He smiled then, coming to the other side of the large bed and slipping in. It was already charmed warm and the bed was so plush and comfortable. He laid a proper space away at first but found himself drifting closer. Percival never looked from his book but Newt could see him fight a smile.

“Can I help you?” Percival finally asked, looking amused at Newt was inches from his side now. 

“Will you… hold me?” It felt forward to say but Percival peered down at him and offered such a charming smile. 

“Of course,” he agreed, slipping his glasses off and setting his book aside. The light went low and then out as Percival laid down properly, facing Newt. There was an inch between them, if that and Newt felt nervous to cross it. But when Percival reached out, he went at once, relaxing as he curled up with him. Percival’s touch didn’t feel sexual, it felt gentle as he curled himself around Newt, fingers carding through his hair. 

“Like this?” 

Newt nodded, pressing his face into the man’s neck and scenting at him. Such a lovely smell, all calming and invoking pleasant feelings inside Newt. 

“Percival?” Newt asked in the darkness, voice a whisper with them pressed so close. 

“Hmm?”

“I thought…” Newt trailed off, feeling unsure. He didn’t want to bring it up, so why was his mouth moving. “The way you kissed me and then asked for us to go to bed…”

Percival chuckled, shifting to pull back and press a lingering kiss to Newt’s mouth. His skin felt alight, humming with a tingling sensation each time the man kissed him. 

“One day, I’ll take you to bed properly and show you all the dirty things I think about with you.”

Newt flushed red and hid his face more in the man’s shoulder. 

“But,” Percival drew the moment out. “There’s no need to rush. You’re new to this?”

Newt nodded his head, feeling so young and not enough. 

“Then we can ease into it. I honestly don’t have any intention to lay a hand on you before we’ve married.”

Newt pulled back a touch, peering at the man in the dim light. 

“Marriage?”

“Of course, were you trying to court me for a mere roll in the hay?” Percival teased and Newt sputtered a bit at the sheer idea. 

“Of course not! But I hadn't thought… I don’t know what I thought,” Newt admitted. He really hadn’t planned anything beyond winning Percival over and keeping him. He supposed marriage did sound right. He did plan to marry him and have a family, he had just thought it would be much later. But the idea wasn’t upsetting. At least not the marriage. Newt wasn’t ready for children just yet but he didn’t think many couples rushed into it.

“Do you want to marry me?” Percival asked, his voice no longer teasing, almost as if it was a bit...shy. 

“Of course I do, I always planned for us to marry. I just hadn’t thought it would come before sex,” Newt admitted. 

Percival laughed in answer. 

“Do you honestly think anyone in our family would let me get away with such a thing?” He teased and Newt realized he was right immediately. Papa Graves was very proper and would be very mad about it. Theseus as well would go through the roof if he caught word. Omegas were thought to bond with their partners and thus were discouraged from casual sex. Which had been fine with Newt, he had never felt the need to be promiscuous. But Percival had always felt different. 

“There’s no rush,” Percival reminded him and Newt nodded, feeling something settle in him, calm. 

“No need at all,” Newt agreed brightly. 

Nearly a decade later, the manor was filled with lively laughter once more.

After marrying, Percival had moved in with Newt rather than the other way around. The house was old and teeming with magic, rearranging itself to suit their needs. Mama and papa Graves had their own private wing and talked of retiring but never left. Once the first baby came, the talk of moving somewhere died out. Newt was more than happy to have them close as he and Percival started a family. 

Aglovale and Elaina tried for a baby for many years and managed a single daughter who was adorable to behold. Theseus started working for the Ministry in Britain and soon married a lovely woman named Leta. Dornar and Lamorak hadn’t married yet but both had started their own careers and moved from the manor. 

Newt and Percival managed to fill it up however. Newt having twins the second time around and then a sweet little girl after that. Four children, three girls and one boy and utterly beloved by their family. Newt also had a menagerie of creatures under his care in the manor, the space proving vital for his work. He was the only magizoologist on the continent that would take any creature without bias. From a niffler to a dragon, he looked after them all. Working on a series of books to educate the public about the true nature of the magnificent creatures they shared the world with.

Newt spent his time working with creatures and the staff he had hired on to help him. There were large stables dedicated to them with magical rooms filled with the necessary habitats for healthy recoveries. It was his dream job come true. 

Then he would wash up and go inside, his children usually sent to get him since he could never resist them. If Percival came, they usually ended up in an empty stall having private time.

Saturday dinner continued with all his brothers coming home, even Theseus using a port key for him and Leta. Their entire family was bright and happy as they shared their weeks with one another. 

It felt like so much more than Newt could have ever deserved. 

But when he caught Percival’s eye during the chatter and he offered him that smile, Newt knew he would never change a thing. 


End file.
